


Unquestionable Love

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders has dogs, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders sometimes wonders if anyone loves him, then someone does, two someone very special puppies. While his siblings doubt his ability to take care of the puppies, the pups never doubts Anders and they give him in turn unquestionable Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, for being suportive, for being you and letting me be me...  
> For Deano, Ori and Fili for being the best dogs and helping me with inspiration for this. (stuffed toy dogs are real too.... )

_**Unquestionable Love** _

 

_Chapter 1_

 

Anders walked straight into his office, not really looking at what he was walking past and Dawn wasn’t surprised about it. It happened far too often. What would really have surprised her would have been if Anders had walked in, on time, and noticed that there was a large wicker carrier on the floor of his office.

 

She had already loaded the espresso machine like she always did, and now Anders braced a hand against the wall as he hit the button, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand as he waited for the coffee.

 

“Rough night?” she asked and he blinked.

 

“Dawn,” he finally appeared to notice her. “Morning.”

 

“Mid-morning,” she mused. “I’ll just take that as a yes then.”

 

“Yes to what, don’t be so confusing, it’s too early in the morning,” he complained.

 

“It’s mid-morning, and I take that as a yes, you had a rough night. And I assume you only have yourself to blame,” she decided.

 

She could see how he mulled it over in his mind, thought about what he had been doing the night before. “You might have a point there,” he finally decided. “I feel like shit, but last night was good.”

 

“I do not want to hear any details, please don’t tell me any details,” she raised her hands and took a step back. Just then a noise came from behind her and Anders frowned, he blinked confused and tapped the espresso machine. It had already finished so he grabbed his mug and headed to the fridge. Finding some vodka he added a fair amount to the coffee.

 

“A little early in the day for that, don’t you think?” Dawn mused, disapproval clear in her voice.

 

“Do you want me capable of working today, or not?” Anders sipped the hot brew. “I refuse to face this day sober. I would be willing to negotiate alcohol for sex though, but without one or the other I’m going back home right now.”

 

“Then you’ll have to content yourself with the vodka,” she decided. “Even so, it’s a disgusting and unhealthy habit, and are you trying to drink yourself to death?” Again the same noise came from behind her and Anders blinked confused into his coffee.

 

“What’s going on?” he wanted to know.

 

“Someone left a gift for you earlier this morning,” she informed him. “Do you remember the charity event we worked with some months ago?”

 

“Vaguely,” he decided. “Small brunette?”

 

“Tall blonde,” Dawn sighed.

 

“Close enough,” Anders shrugged, taking a healthy swig of his laced coffee and trying to figure out where the strange noise was coming from.

 

“Anyway, don’t ask me why, but they were quite pleased with your work, and left you a gift of gratitude.”

 

“Oh, kewl, any chance it’s alcohol?” he asked hopefully.

 

“It’s over there,” she pointed to the wicker carrier.

 

“That does not look like alcohol,” Anders made his way over to it, tapped it lightly with one finger. “What is it?”

 

“Why don’t you open it?” she challenged as she walked back to her own desk. “It’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“It could be, why don’t you open it?” he whined. “Come on Dawn, it’s making noises.”

 

“Sometimes, you are just too much,” she sighed. Heading back she opened the small door and smiled as the dogs spilled out. Two dogs, two small puppies, she had peeked into it when it arrived and wasn’t surprised but Anders pulled back with a yelp as they barrelled into him. The coffee mug was by now thankfully empty as it dropped from his hand as he stumbled back. One brown puppy was barking excitedly while the golden coloured one sniffed him. The darker one had already started nipping at the leg of his trousers before the golden one gave a small bark.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Anders demanded, backing away from the excited little creatures.

 

“Two dogs Anders,” she smiled. “And they appear to like you though again, I don’t know why.”

 

“Very funny, now make them go away,” he demanded. They were both crowding around his legs, yipping and barking as well as leaping at him as if they were trying to climb him. The way they were going he just waited for one of them to raise a leg. “Who sends puppies anyway?”

 

“No one who knows you,” she assured him. “But apparently they wanted to reward you for your work, and they were a charity for animals. What did you expect?”

 

“Not this,” he decided. “Now please make them go away.”

 

“I’m not putting them back in there,” she stated firmly. “It’s cruel to keep them in such a small space.” She picked up the letter that had been delivered together with the puppies. A letter explaining how they were two of the dogs that still needed a new home, and some details about them and where they came from.

 

“We can’t keep them here, what if they pee all over the place?” Anders demanded. “You got to get rid of them.”

 

“No, I have to work,” she stated firmly, sitting down at her desk. For some reason the dogs were drawn to Anders. They left her mostly alone though every now and again one would come snooping about the office and sniff the floor by her feet. She found herself yelping when a cold nose suddenly pressed against her ankle.

 

“I told you they’d pee all over the place,” Anders muttered from where he was trying to work.

 

“They are housetrained, or so the letter said,” Dawn reminded him. “And I’m not getting rid of them for you. If you want them gone, you’ll have to find them a new home yourself.”

 

“Dawn, we can’t keep puppies,” Anders whined and she sighed.

 

“Fine, I’ll see if I can find something,” he wouldn’t give up before he had her doing it she knew. She’d save herself some frustration by doing it herself.

Anders got up to make himself more coffee and it was with some satisfaction that she noted how the brown puppy instantly leapt for him. Weaving between his feet and jumping at his ankles in excitement.

 

“Hey, don’t do that you idiot,” Anders snapped. “Stop, wait,” with a yelp he tripped over the excited dog and crashed to the floor. Dawn jumped as she saw him fall, the golden puppy getting out of the way just in time. Then when he was prone on the floor they both darted in to lick his face.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, though she couldn’t help that she sounded more amused than concerned.

 

“Just great,” he growled, pushing one nose away so he could climb back to his feet. As soon as he sat up the brown puppy had leapt into his lap and he groaned as he hit a painful spot. “Fuck.”

 

“I think I’d better get this,” Leaving her desk Dawn picked up the coffee mug from the floor and went to the machine. “They really do like you, you know.”

 

“Just perfect,” he glared at the puppy in his lap as he rubbed his sore knee. He had tried to catch himself, instinctively worried he’d hurt one of them if he landed on them. Apparently puppies had no self-preservation.

 

Carefully making his way back to his desk he took the coffee from Dawn, sighed over the lack of vodka in it and absently pushed a puppy out of the way with his foot. He felt something nip his ankle and saw the other one, looking up at him with tongue hanging out.

 

“Aw fuck,” deciding that they made it rather impossible to work he picked up one of the magazines he liked to read, just to keep up with what was going on with the people who had more money than sense of course. Stretching out on the couch he frowned when the dogs followed him there. Both of them leaping as they tried to get up on the couch, both of them too small for it.

 

“I’m going to lunch now,” Dawn finally called. “What do you want me to do about the dogs?” she expected him to demand that she dropped them off at the shelter.

 

“I guess it would be cruel to kick them out before lunch,” he decided. “They can stay the day out.”

 

“We can’t leave them alone here Anders,” she sighed.

 

“Bring me back something then, I’m busy anyway,” he shrugged and she frowned. The last she saw him he had not been very busy. Looking around the corner she had to bite her lip not to smile. Anders was stretched out on the couch, leafing through a magazine. One brown puppy had curled up on his chest, the other lay stretched out on his ankles. It was something she had never expected to see.

 

 

 

**TBC**

 

_Please comment, the Dwarf Cricket is hungry...._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

If Dawn had been surprised to see Anders with the puppies when she left, she was even more surprised to see him with them when she returned. He had moved to his desk with a bottle of water in front of him which she took to be in anticipation of his meal, he sat sideways though with his legs crossed. Not an altogether unusual posture for him, but as he swung his left foot back and forth the dark haired puppy would bat at his shoe with his paws. She had not expected to see him play with the dogs in anyway. She couldn’t see the golden puppy at the moment but didn’t doubt it was around. She had been very careful to make sure they wouldn’t get out as she opened the door.

 

She put the plastic disposable plate from the restaurant down in front of him and he beamed up at her.

 

“Thanks Dawn, you’re an angel.” Straightening up to eat he put his foot down to the floor and winced as the brown puppy considered this to be a victory won. Anders had been baiting him to try and get his shoe, and now that it was well within reach he dug his teeth into it.

 

“Fuck!” leaning down Anders pulled the dog away from his foot and placed him in his lap instead where the animal tried to reach the food.

 

“Where’s the other one?” Dawn wanted to know, looking around.

 

“He got sleepy and took a nap,” Anders motioned to the couch where the pup lay. Dawn had missed it at first, only seeing Anders’ jacket. It surprised her to find that Anders had put his jacket over the dog. Shallow, self-centred Anders had put the comfort of a pup above such things as dog hair on a couch and a jacket. Instead he appeared to find it amusing. He dug into his lunch, but Dawn saw him slip several bites of meat to the dog in his lap, and noticed how he saved a share of it. No doubt that was meant for the other dog.

 

“So, will you be wanting me to get some dog food?” she asked teasingly.

 

“They’re not staying,” he stated firmly. “But I guess they’re hungry. We’ve got to give them something until we get rid of them.”

 

“Do you want me to go and buy them some dog food?” she queried, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Nah, I’ll do it,” he decided. “Just make sure they don’t get out or anything before I get back. I need some coffee anyway. You want something?”

 

“Why not, something sweet,” she decided. Normally she would avoid that, but normally she didn’t see her boss play with dogs. It was a special day so she could treat herself for once.

 

Anders wasn’t gone very long, normally he’d get side-tracked by all kinds of things but this time he was back quickly. He was also juggling a cardboard carry tray with two cups of coffee, one paper sack from the bakery and a larger plain brown one. Having disposed of the food onto the coffee table he opened the other paper sack and fished out a dog food bowl as well as a plastic jar of dog food. Not having a tin opener at the office he had opted for the easier version. Emptying it in the bowl he made a face at how it looked and smelled but both pups ran over and stuck their noses into the bowl. Smiling to himself Anders joined Dawn at the coffee table, fishing out the cupcakes he had bought for the coffee. He’d opted for chocolate with plenty of icing and sprinkles and Dawn almost shuddered when she thought about the amount of sugar that had gone into them.

 

Anders couldn’t care less and dug into them as if he hadn’t eaten, and as he had given some of his food to the puppies she really wasn’t all that surprised.

 

“They’ll need to go out now,” she reminded him.

 

“They’re wearing collars, and I got two leads, so it won’t be a problem for you,” Anders shrugged.

 

“I should have known it would be my job,” she sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.” The only reason she did was that she actually hoped he’d keep the dogs, at least for a while. They were bringing out a side of Anders she didn’t very often see.

 

Anders had no qualms about getting Dawn to walk the dogs, but he was well aware of the fact he’d have to do it himself later. That or finding someone else to do it for him. He also knew that she didn’t expect him to be able to care for an animal, and that she probably thought he didn’t like animals. That wasn’t true at all. He had always loved animals, but Mike had refused to let him get a puppy or even a cat. He’d dragged home a few strays but Mike had always forced him to get rid of them.

 

When Dawn came back into the office she unhooked the leads and both pups ran barking straight for Anders who was ready for them this time. He even got down on one knee to great them, scratching and petting as they both leapt against him. Amazed and baffled she sat at her desk, leaping to her feet as she heard a loud bark and a crash from where Anders was. Rushing over she expected one of the pups to have succumbed a terrible fate. Instead she saw Anders on his back on the floor with two excited pups clambering on his chest. A broken coffee mug on the floor was obviously the source of the crash she had heard and Anders was busy trying to hold the pups free off the floor. Oblivious to the fact that he was exposing himself to the sharp shards in doing so.

 

“You’re making a mess,” she scolded as she knelt to pick up the larger pieces. They’d need to vacuum to make sure there were no remaining slivers that might harm the pups.

 

“Sorry, someone was over excited,” standing with one dog under each arm Anders moved to the couch. “Can you take care of that while I hold them?”

 

“Sure,” she nodded. It actually made sense since he was better able to hold both of them. It only took her a few minutes anyway, and by then Anders had both pups calm and napping on the couch. The golden one was this time using his jacket for a pillow with the brown one curled up resting his head on his back.

 

At the end of the day she was starting to think Anders would keep them, but he extracted his jacket carefully, shook as much of the dog hairs as possible off it and then pulled it on.

 

“Can you take them?” he asked.

 

“Anders, I don’t want to be running errands getting rid of dogs for you,” she sighed. “I really don’t.”

 

“No, I meant can you take them home?” he asked.

 

“I’m not keeping them for you either,” she folded her arms across her chest.

 

“No way,” he frowned. “They’d eat your cat, or given how small they are, your cat would eat them,” he finished. “Doesn’t matter, cats and dogs don’t go along.”

 

“I don’t have a cat Anders,” she sighed. “And I’m not gonna get a dog.”

 

“No, but you can take them home to my place for me,” he urged. “I need to pick up some stuff for them on the way home. Easier if they’re not along. You can do that, can’t you?” he gave her a pleading look and she found herself giving in.

 

“Fine, I’ll take them to your place,” she had to admit she was pleased that he was keeping them.

 

“Great, I’ll see you there,” he grinned. He was out the door before she could reply and she sighed as she had to collect both dogs. She took the wicker carrier as well, but allowed the dogs to ride on the floor in the backseat of her car. Anders took his time, but when he returned to his flat she could see he had taken it seriously. He’d gotten another food dish, and a water dish. Also, several tins of dog-food. She saw a paper sack with some dog toys as well as a few other items in it.

 

“Did you think to get them somewhere to sleep?” she frowned. That was one thing he hadn’t gotten. “They need somewhere to sleep Anders.”

 

“All those silly dog beds were pink,” he made a disgusted face. “That’s not very manly. They’d hate it.”

 

“I don’t think they’d care, where do you plan to let them sleep?” she wanted to know and he shrugged.

 

“I’m sure they’ll find somewhere,” he decided.

 

“Anders, if you are going to keep them, you need to be responsible,” she chided him. “You can’t just do it when it’s fun and ignore them when it’s not. It’s not like your fish, they might survive if you ignore them, but the dogs won’t. You have to grow up and actually take care of them.”

 

“Thank you Dawn, I think I can handle it,” he decided. “You can go home now, thanks for bringing them over.”

 

She contemplated saying something else, but he was actually seeing to the pups and filling the water dish. He’d only put it down when both came crowding in, spilling water on the floor as they both pushed each other.

 

“You should have gotten two of those,” she decided.

 

“Maybe,” he shrugged. Grabbing a tin of dog food he searched through the mess on the countertop until he found the tin opener. At some point he had had an electric one he knew, but he couldn’t remember what had happened to it. He had a vague recollection of it coming to a horrible death at some point, but the details of the incident were sketchy at best. Probably alcohol had been involved.

 

 

Cutting himself on the rim of the tin as he was lost in thought he cursed and Dawn sighed.

 

“I do not know if it’s safe to leave you with them tonight,” she mused as she took the tin from him and filled the food bowl.

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” sucking at the shallow cut he made a face. There were dog food there too and it tasted horrible. “We shouldn’t feed them that, it’s cruel,” he put in.

 

“It’s dog food Anders, it’s for dogs,” and suddenly he realized that she was getting really tired of it all the way her voice sounded.

 

“Look, I know I must appear to be a complete idiot at this, and that you probably think that leaving me with two dogs will be a disaster, but I got them food and water Dawn, they will be fine tonight. I don’t have to get everything they might need right away. Just the important stuff, they’ll be okay here with me tonight. I’ll make sure they’ve got a blanket or something. Anyway, I didn’t get one of them stupid dog beds because well, they’re stupid and I think they’ll be more comfortable together,” he finishes.

 

Sometimes, just sometimes he enjoys throwing her so that she does not really know where she has him. This is one of those times.

 

“I’ll bring them to work tomorrow and you can make sure they are both fine, okay?” he asks and she nods.

 

“If anything happens to them, you’ll have to answer to me,” she decides.

 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to them,” he assures her.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” she pets both dogs, then makes her way to the door. Anders knew he should get something to eat, but there is nothing in the fridge and he grabs a beer instead. Sitting down on the couch with it he watches the dogs. As soon as they’ve eaten they come over to him and he quickly drains the bottle. Turning on the television to some stupid old movie he lifts them up in the couch with him. It’s too early to go to bed, but he knows better than to get them excited this time of night. Much better to get them calm and settled.

 

Then when he goes to bed they follow him into the bedroom instantly. He drops his trousers on a chair and his shirt to the floor where the brown dog pounces on it, grabbing it in his mouth and drags away with it. As both shirt and dog disappears under the bed he realizes that is one thing he has to take care of before he sleeps. One box full of sex toys and one full of adult movies goes from under the bed into the closet, then he lifts the pups up onto the bed. He had never intended for them to sleep anywhere else but he knows Dawn won’t believe it if he tells her.

 

The pups falls asleep instantly, one curled beside his hip, the other with a chin draped over his ankle and Anders enjoys it.

 

Not so much though when he’s woken by a cold nose against his shoulder and a loud bark in his ear. Fumbling around himself wearily he doesn’t know what’s wrong for a moment. Then he remembers both the pups, and what it means when a dog wakes you like that in the middle of the night.

Groaning he forces himself out of bed, pulls on his trousers and helps the dog off the bed. He even takes the trouble to pull on his shoes but nothing more as he heads outside, allowing the pup to take care of his urgent business as quickly as possible. Yawning the whole time as he takes the little one back inside. Only now awake enough to see it’s the brown one. That one appears to be slightly more excited he decides. If they’re brothers, he’s the younger one.

 

Getting back inside he lifts the dog back up upon the bed and sits down on the mattress himself. He is awake enough to kick off his shoes, but too sleepy to pull off his trousers again. Even finding the cover is too much trouble and he just wants to sleep.

 

Nodding off he’s able to sleep for a short while before he’s woken abruptly. He’s never had much experience of puppies before, never having been allowed to have a dog. Carmelita had been great, a very affectionate guinea pig but not quite a dog. Still he remembers how she liked to suck at his fingers at times. It appears this is a treat other animals share but one of the dogs has started to lick his foot which is not how he’s used to being woken. Especially not when the lick is followed by a light nip.

 

“For fucks sake, sleep,” he groans, pulling his feet out of the way and curling up. There’s a lot of squirming and snuffling at the foot of the bed following this statement. Then a cold nose presses into the small of his back and he yelps. This is not quite what he had imagined. If it isn’t one of them licking him somewhere, the other one is burrowing around.

 

By the time his alarm rings he feels as though he has barely slept at all. His eyelids are heavy and he can barely force them open. Both pups are sleeping peacefully as babes. One is draped over his ankle, using it for a pillow, the other one is pressed against his back. For a moment he’s contemplating finding his phone and calling Dawn to say he’ll be late. To his surprise he just hits a later alarm and goes back to sleep for half an hour. When it rings the next time he carefully pulls away from the pups to have a quick shower. There is no time for anything to eat so instead he grabs an energy drink Axl has left behind at some point. Pulling on his jacket he lifts the pups carefully so he can carry them without really waking them up. Settling them down into the backseat.

 

Dawn appears to be surprised that he’s almost on time, and even more surprised when he settles two snoring pups on the couch.

 

“They wouldn’t wake up,” Anders muses. “I had to get up, but they just slept on.”

 

“You look awful,” Dawn states. Sure, his clothes are wrinkle free. Having slept with his trousers on after the trip outside he had grabbed a fresh pair. He had used some gel on his hair but he still felt rough.

 

“Hardly got any sleep, a certain two monsters kept waking me up,” he groaned. “Can you get me a coffee? One of them just had to go out, and well, they wouldn’t let me sleep,” he ended in an almost whine.

 

“That’s what it means to have animals Anders,” she grins as she starts a mug of coffee. “You can’t just play with them when it pleases you. You have to take care of them at all times.”

 

“I know,” he defends himself. “But Carmelita never made me take her out in the middle of the night so she could pee.”

 

“Who’s Carmelita?” Dawn asks curiously as she puts the coffee down in front of him.

 

“My guinea pig I had as a kid,” he admits with a hint of embarrassment.

 

“I didn’t picture you as the guinea pig type,” she admits. “How old were you?”

 

“I was a kid,” he shrugged. “Anyway, I took care of her myself, so I think I’m quite capable of looking after dogs, but the guinea pig never made me go out with her in the middle of the night.”

 

“At least they woke you to go out, you might have woken to find they went by themselves,” she grinned. “Fine, you’re very much capable of taking care of two pups, and I’ll be nicer to you about it.”

 

“Thank you,” he leaned back and took a deep drink of the coffee.

 

“Tell you what, they’re obviously asleep now, so try and get some work done, then after lunch I’ll take them for a walk and you can have a nap.”

 

“Deal,” he grinned boyishly, actually opening his laptop and hitting the power button so he could start working. She was pleasantly surprised that he stayed away from the alcohol, but almost worried about the amount of energy drinks and coffee he substituted for it. Apparently Anders preferred working either in a state of slight inebriation, or, a sugar and caffeine boosted hyper activity. She would never understand how such unhealthy habits could actually produce good results.

 

Dawn fetched lunch for them both from a nearby restaurant while Anders fed the pups, then when everyone had eaten she took them for a walk while Anders stretched out on the couch.

 

It was when he left for the day that he named them, after a couple of beautiful women stopped to coo at them. Obviously cute dogs were a great way to pick up women.

That was an unexpected bonus.

 

_**TBC** _

 

_Please comment, the Dwarf Cricket is hungry....._


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Dawn just shook her head when she found out the names, she had actually expected something far worse. Anders wasn’t really known for being tasteful or anything and might have given them really horrible names. To have the golden pup named Cupid, and the brown one Eros was actually quite sweet, and they were surprisingly obedient for such young pups. At least they were towards Anders. She might spend half the morning chasing them around the office after one of them had snatched the marker she dropped.

 

Anders ignored it until she was getting really annoyed, then he’d look up from his desk. “Eros,” he stated in a steady, firm voice and the pup stopped. Dawn was able to take back the marker and Eros went to find something else to play with.

 

Anders would still bait the dogs by swinging his feet just out of reach, something they appeared to find very amusing. They’d trip over each other to leap up and surprisingly enough while doing this Anders would still be working. Then he’d pause long enough to throw one of the dog toys a couple of times. Cupid was quite hard on them, attacking them with ferocity. The first time he’d thrown the toy in the office it had startled Eros who gave a yelp and then ran to hide under the couch. After that Cupid appeared to see the toy as something of a threat. He’d pounce on it, take it in his teeth and shake it. Anders only laughed and Dawn decided he would be spending a lot of money on new dog toys at that rate.

 

“There you go,” he tossed the toy at the far end of the office, Cupid darting for it with Eros on his heal. Then both stopped and gave a bark as the door to the office opened.

 

“Whoa,” Ty nearly took a step back as he saw the dog. “Where did that come from?” he quickly closed the door so they wouldn’t slip out.

 

“A charity we helped gave them to Anders,” Dawn mused.

 

“And you took them?” Ty frowned.

 

“No, Anders took them, they did give them to him,” she mused.

 

“Yeah, but Anders and animals,” Ty bit his lip.

 

“Very funny ‘bro,” Anders snorted. “We get along great I’ll have you know. They’re quite nice little fellows.”

 

“Uh, huh,” Ty didn’t comment further on it. “Anyway, Axl wants us to come around later after work.”

 

“Why?” leaning back Anders braced his feet on the floor to spin the chair back and forth.

 

“Why the fuck must you always ask why?” Ty demanded, annoyed. “It’s always why with you? Can’t you just come because our brother wants us to swing by?”

 

“When Axl wants us to swing by, it usually means he’s spent his money on beer, and is counting on us to supply the food,” Anders reminded him dryly. “So again, why?”

 

“Because he wanted to grill some hamburgers or something,” Ty admitted.

 

“Ah, hah,” Anders grinned. “See, what did I say?”

 

“Well, never mind that,” Ty was growing exasperated. “Just grab some beer on your way and come on over. It won’t kill you.”

 

“But Axl will have that annoyingly whiney flat mate of his there,” Anders objected. “I still say, why?”

 

“Ah, god you’re a prick,” Ty groaned. “For fucks sake Anders, pick up some beer, and come over. Why is that so hard?”

 

“Not really hard at all,” he shrugged. “Whatever, I might swing by, unless I find something better to do, or someone better to do,” he added and Dawn gave a disgusted shudder as Ty sighed.

 

“I don’t know why you always have to be such a prick?” Ty complained as he left the office again.

 

He still took it as an excuse to leave early, picking up a case of beer on his way over. It was just so much fun baiting Ty. Also, letting the pups lose in their flat could be fun. He was sure he could encourage them to chew up something…

 

They were quite well behaved in that regard. There was Cupid and the fierce attacks on dog toys, and then there was Eros and a habit of chewing on the duvet during some point of the night. He thought that was a habit out of insecurity. Once he felt more safe and at home he would hopefully stop doing it.

 

Obviously Ty hadn’t told the others either, for when he showed up with two pups on his heels they were all quite surprised.

 

“Hey, where did you get these?” Axl knelt to pet Cupid who snorted and sniffed him carefully. Eros pressed in to get petted as well while Cupid went the round to sniff them all.

 

“Puppies Anders?” Mike groaned.

 

“Wasn’t my idea,” he shrugged. “They were a gift. Would be impolite to decline.”

 

“You seriously can’t mean to keep them?” Mike wanted to know. Unlike the others he wasn’t worried about Anders not taking care of them. Seeing Anders with a number of fish as well, as a guinea pig had taught him he took good care of animals. The problem was that Anders got very attached to them, and really didn’t take such things as them dying very well. Dog might live a long time, but they’d still get old and he would be the one who had to deal with the mess.

 

“Sure I mean to keep them,” Anders scowled. “Why shouldn’t I?”

 

“They’re cute,” Zeb beamed. He was kneeling beside Axl, both of them petting Eros.

 

“What are they called?” Axl wanted to know.

 

“No doubt something disgusting,” Mike sighed.

 

“Cute,” Anders made a face at him, then turned to Axl. “That one is Cupid, the one you’re messing with is Eros. And stop acting like a girl, they’re boy dogs.”

 

“You’re really gonna keep them?” Ty shook his head, impressed.

 

“Sure I am,” Anders drew himself up. “At least they genuinely care about me, unlike some other people who only want to keep me around to bitch at me, and when they’re broke and want free beer,” he directed the last one to Axl who only shrugged.

 

“Anders, this is not a good idea, you should take them back,” Mike sighed tiredly. “You can’t keep a couple of puppies.”

 

“I can, but you can’t tell me what to do,” Anders scoffed. “You’re not my dad Mike, you can’t tell me what to do. If I keep two dogs, it’s my decision. You’ve got nothing to do with it.”

 

“They’re cute, what’s so wrong with it?” Axl wanted to know and Anders grabbed one of the beers.

 

“Do you really want to subject two innocent dogs to your brother?” Mike pushed and Axl shrugged.

 

“Okay, fine, you think what you want, I’m out of here,” Anders decided he had had enough of it.

 

“No wait,” Ty sighed. “Look, we’re a bit surprised, but you’ve got a point. It’s up to you to decide, and no matter why, it is kinda nice to have the family together. So why don’t you stay?”

 

“Because in this family a ‘get together’ usually means ‘pick on Anders’ time,” he objected. “And I can do fine without it, thank you very much.” He turned to scowl at Axl, “you’ve got your free beer, I doubt you’re gonna miss me.” He made to stalk away from them when Cupid darted in front of him. The pup caught on to the cuff of his trousers and pulled hard enough to make him stumble. With a loud curse he fell to hands and knees, cutting his palm on something in the grass and he cursed again as he stood up.

 

“It would appear that your two dogs want to stay,” Mike mused. “And fine, Ty’s got a point, if you want to keep the dogs, I won’t say another word about it.” He watched as Anders made to wipe his hand on his trousers before he thought better of it. “And you might show more gratitude to the brother who brings you the free beer,” he added towards Axl.

 

“Sure, thanks bro,” Axl grinned.

 

Cupid barked excitedly while Eros went to sniff around the table where the hamburgers stood.

 

“Not another word about it,” Anders stated firmly and Mike nodded. It was already too late anyway, Anders was getting attached to the dogs, and any attempt to intervene wouldn’t go well. He just hoped he wouldn’t be around to have to deal with the mess if anything happened to the dogs.

 

“You’d better go wash that off,” he smiled instead, nodding to the shallow cut on his palm. “Given the amount of garbage in this yard, you’re likely to get blood poison or something.”

 

“Cheerful thought,” he made a face as he headed inside.

 

“There’s band aids in the bathroom cabinet,” Axl called after him.

 

“It would appear Anders has gotten himself a couple of dogs,” Mike groaned as the second oldest brother was out of earshot. Cupid had followed him into the house, but Eros was still occupied by the meat.

 

“Might be good for him,” Ty shrugged. “Everything doesn’t always have to be bad. He clearly cares for them, and they’re attached to him. From what I gather, they’d be dogs without a home if they weren’t with him, and really, would that be better for them?”

 

“Maybe not,” Mike admitted. “If nothing else, he’ll take good care of them.”

 

“So, it’s cool then,” Axl grinned. “Hey, come here buddy,” he tried to lure Eros away from the enticing smell, but it was futile. The dog was leaping against the table, and as he manned the grill Mike prepared a couple of hamburgers for them. The others he used spice on, but two he kept plain so they’d be better for the dogs to eat. Anders was still sulking and not really talking much to them, which had the dogs sticking close to him. They were almost protective and it made Mike wonder how someone who couldn’t get along with people if his life depended on it could be so great with animals.

 

“Can they play fetch?” Zeb wanted to know. He was holding up a cricket ball, looking at the dogs.

 

“Try it,” Anders shrugged. “Hey, Cupid,” both pups looked up and Anders motioned to Zeb.

 

The youth tossed the ball and Cupid pounced on it, worrying at it until there were teeth marks in it. Zeb yelped and Anders grinned. Eros, who apparently felt left out snuck over and took Zeb’s shoelace in his mouth, pulling at it.

 

“Hey, quit that,” suddenly Zeb didn’t know if he should try to rescue his ball or re-tie his shoe. “He’s ruining my ball.”

 

“He didn’t like the smell of it,” Anders grinned. “It smelled of geeky wimp.”

 

“Did not,” Zeb objected. He got his shoe lace back and tied it, Cupid had tired of the ball and headed back to Anders.

 

Since both dogs were now at his feet Anders took up his game with them again, swinging his foot just out of their reach. Given Cupid’s hunter instinct Mike rather thought that was a game that might backfire, but it was still amusing to watch. He put the two hamburgers on a plate each for the dogs, then put the rest of them in buns. “Alright, hamburgers ready, come and get them,” he urged.

 

Axl and Zeb hurried over instantly to grab one each and a fresh bottle of beer. Ty wasn’t far behind but Anders first put the two hamburger patties for the dogs down for them. Mike had pretty much expected that and held out the hamburger to him when he straightened. Passing him a fresh bottle of beer as well. It was a peace offering of sorts, and Anders knew it as such.

 

The dogs quickly devoured their share, Eros pushing the plate around the lawn as he licked at it, continuously searching for any trace of food he might have missed. Cupid seemed to realize the plate was empty and headed over to Anders pleading for more. He was tugging at the leg of his trousers until Anders lifted him into his lap, the pup instantly making a beeline for his hamburger and Anders cursed as it was snatched from his hand. There was nothing in it that could be harmful for the dog, but he’d only had two bites from it and Mike laughed. Half of it had disappeared into Cupid, the other half fell to the ground where Eros pounced on it and swallowed it.

 

  

 

“Want another?” Mike grinned.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “And this time I won’t fall for the cute puppy eyes trick,” he put Cupid down as he accepted the fresh burger.

 

“We didn’t count on feeding two dogs, make sure they don’t get that one too,” Mike urged him. With as much as Axl would eat there normally wasn’t a lot left over. The youngest was already on his third burger and Anders who had to make sure the pups didn’t snatch his again was eating slowly.

 

Zeb grabbed the last burger, his third, while Axl licked the crumbs of his fifth one from his fingers.

 

“Hey, I only had one,” Anders objected.

 

“What?” Zeb frowned, holding the burger close to his chest.

 

“I only had one, dogs stole the other one,” Anders reminded him.

 

“Tough luck bro, your dogs ate your share,” Mike grins.

 

“Ah, come on, I’m starved,” he sighs.

 

Zeb takes the opportunity to back away, counting on Anders not wanting any of the burger if he’s already touched it.

 

“Go make yourself a sandwich, I saw some stuff in the fridge,” Mike grins.

 

Anders stalks inside the house, this time the pups remains, gazing up at Zeb hopefully.

 

Anders returns with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the only thing he could find. Still, one bite is enough to make him spit it out again with a disgusted sound.

 

“Oh, nice,” Ty mutters.

 

“It’s fucking rancid,” Anders glares at him, picking up Eros before he can eat it. The last thing he needs is for the dog to get sick from rancid peanut butter.

 

“Oups, I think we need more peanut butter,” Zeb decides while Anders tries to get the taste out of his mouth with more beer.

 

“Think so yeah,” Axl agrees. Ty has taken the dog from Anders so he can throw the sandwich away, still muttering about being hungry, but after enough alcohol he knows he won’t care anymore. Besides, the dogs are still crowding in, pleading for his attention and ignoring Zeb.

 

_**TBC** _

 

_Please review, the Dwarf Cricket is hungry...._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

A young kid a couple of houses down the street from where Anders lives is happy to take the dogs for a walk each day for a few dollars, and Anders is happy to pay it. Not just because it means he doesn’t have to pick up dog poop, but the kid is kinda shrewd. Always ready to try and make a dollar, he’s got a business sense that Anders appreciates and is willing to try and nurture. Which means he’ll continuously hire him for odd jobs. He also quite often try to find the loopholes out of paying for it, but the only reason he’s doing so is to teach the kid to keep an eye out for cheaters. He learned that lesson too late the hard way, baiting the kid, teasing him is something that keeps him sharp and he’s already seen it pay off. A jerk who lived in one of the other flats for just a short time tried to cheat him, and the kid wasn’t having none of it. He saw through it which made Anders proud.

 

That is one kid who might go very far one day, so he trusts him with the two dogs. Since Dawn seems to actually enjoy walking them at lunch that means he’s only doing the late night trips, and the dogs still sleep on his bed. That is, unless there’s a woman there, then they go to sleep on the couch, and somehow during the night they migrate to the bed. He doesn’t mind at all. In fact, it’s a quite handy arrangement. Most often the woman wakes up and leaves. Which means he doesn’t have to kick them out in the morning. They’re already long gone.

 

There’s another perk to having dogs, probably the one he likes best. When he was a kid he was sickly, always falling sick, always catching a cold. Now, it doesn’t happen so often but when he gets sick he really gets sick. Then it’s all he can manage to make sure he drags himself up to get something to eat or even some water. Now he’s not alone the whole time. He’s still miserable and once more decides he can’t remember a time he felt worse, in spite of having been equally sure of the same thing last time. It’s easier to bear though when he’s got two pups lying curled up beside him on the couch.

 

It had been all he could do that morning to get up and make sure they had food and water, that done he had collapsed on the couch as there was no way he could make it back to the bedroom. His still miserable though, cold and aching all over. The cold is the worst part, he hates being cold above everything else. He can deal with fever, but he hates cold and yet he’s too weary to fetch a blanket.

 

That’s when Cupid leaps up onto the couch, almost falling down but managing to save himself. Tiredly he drops a hand down to help Eros up while Cupid is already settling down on top of his feet. Nothing warms you better than a dog, it’s remarkable. With Cupid on his feet and Eros curled against his chest he finds himself dozing.

 

 

The other good thing about it is that now Dawn comes by in the morning and afternoon to help him with the dogs. She complained at first when he called her and asked her to bring more dog food. She whined and complained and said she had known it would be like it, but she still came and when she saw that he was sick, truly sick, and not hung over, then she apologized and went shopping. After that she’s been dropping by to help him and to take the pups for a walk because really he doesn’t have the energy to do it. Before if he was sick he might be able to convince Mike that he’s really sick and get him to come over with some basic staples for him. It’s always a battle with Mike arguing that he’s exaggerating and just being lazy. Then eventually Anders will break out into a hacking cough, or fall asleep during the argument and Mike will finally understand that it’s real. He knows then that unless he comes over with food, Anders won’t get any food, so while he grumbles and complains he will pick up a bag of groceries and head over.

 

Now Dawn does it, she’ll even go as far as to heat a tin of soup for him and pour it into a mug.

 

In spite of being the god of poetry he don’t know how to thank her for it. He tries to work it out in his fever dazed mind, but then Cupid is there, licking his face. Eros comes running for Dawn and she walks them both out the door so he can sleep.

 

Not being alone when you’re sick is really a great reason to have dogs.

 

A lot of the clients appear to enjoy the dogs as well, and Eros in particular knows how to charm them. A few disgruntled ones have been instantly more co-operative after the dogs turn to them and Anders make sure to reward them for it.

 

The only problem really is that both dogs are a bit mischievous. He has to make sure to put his clothes on a chair as anything left on the floor is fair game. They had a tug of war with one of his shirts, and one of his t-shirts now sports a couple of rows of small holes. A bit annoying but nothing he can’t put up with.   


There is also the way they work together to gain a snack, and they’re not above tripping him to get it. Seeing him with a sandwich Cupid darted in to nip his ankle, making him yelp and drop the snack which Eros instantly snatched up and then both dogs were off. The noises from under the armchair left no doubt about the fate of the sandwich and all he can do is to sigh and rub his ankle before making himself a new sandwich.

 

He doesn’t know which one it is, or if it’s both, but there’s a lot of licking going on at night. That he can put up with, but sooner or later the licks will turn into nipping, and their teeth are sharp enough to leave tiny needle pricks on his skin. Waking up with a yelp he scolds them both, but they just wait until he falls asleep again before doing the same thing once more.

 

Dawn had harassed him into actually working, but since he’s done for the moment he finds it impossible to ignore the look that Cupid is giving him from the couch. The two dogs had been tired so he lifted them up there. They could get up on their own now, but it’s kind of hard on the leather when they do. Also, he’s draped a blanket over a corner of the couch to limit the dog hairs to a minimum. Dropping down to slouch beside the dog he starts tickling his belly and before long Cupid is expressing his pleasure by nipping at his forearm. A somewhat strange way to show affection but then again they are just pups.

 

When he sits down by his desk again he’s sporting a mass of angry red dots where Cupid’s sharp teeth have just managed to break the skin.

 

“You shouldn’t let him do that, it’s a bad habit,” Dawn points out. “He’ll start doing it to me too.”

 

“If he does, you just give him a light smack on the nose,” Anders shrugs.

 

“But you are happy to let him?” this is a side of Anders she never thought she would see. He appears happier though, more playful and less arrogant.

 

“It’s just play,” he shrugs.

 

“Well, we’ve got a small problem,” she informs him. “Mr and Mrs Henderson have a meeting with you today, and Mrs Henderson is terrified of dogs of all size and forms. She won’t come in as long as they’re here.”

 

“Ah, shit, that’s not good,” he sighs. “Just how scared is she?”

 

“I think it’s more a general dislike, but she claims to be terrified,” Dawn explains. “The point is, she won’t come in here if they are here.”

 

“We can fix that, when is she coming?” he wants to know.

 

“In about two hours. You know this Anders, or, you are supposed to know this,” she decides. “I marked the date for you.”

 

“I never check what dates you mark,” he grins as he glances to the chalkboard wall, spotting the note he had made there. “Alright, we’ll take an early lunch, can you walk them? I need to run an errand.”

 

“Sure,” she nods. “I’ll do it, but you had better be back on time Anders.”

 

“I’ll take care of it,” he promises. “And oh, get us both lunch on the way back, okay?”

 

“Sure,” she sighs again, wondering what he’s up to.

 

When she returns he’s still not back, but he comes in fifteen minutes later, with his clothes changed so she knows he’s been home. He tosses a bag into the bathroom, then reveals a brand new toy that he allows them to play with while he eats. Then he’s wrestling with the pups, rolling around on the floor with them, and it’s a good thing he’s more casually dressed now she decides. A shirt would have looked terrible, and anything short sleeved like his tennis shirts would have revealed the small bite marks on his arms. Hence he’s wearing slacks and a long sleeved grey sweater with a v-neckline. It suits him quite well and makes him appear more youthful which is a good thing. Mrs Henderson has a good eye towards him and likes to watch him closely during their meeting.

 

“Anders, don’t get them so excited,” she chides though. It’ll be hard enough to get Mrs Henderson to accept their presence, if they are jumping around she won’t enter, and they’ll lose the business.

 

“I’ve got it under control,” he grins as he holds Eros down, Cupid trying to burrow in under his sweater, and even pulling at the waistline of his slacks.

 

“No you don’t, you’re getting them all worked up,” she objects. “Anders, they’ll be here in half an hour. What are you doing?”

 

“Trust me,” he smirks up at her, then grins as he scoops both pups up and grabs the blanket from the couch before he goes to the bathroom. Dropping it to the floor he uses his foot to get it more or less smooth, then sinks down on it. Still holding the pups he stretches out so he’s lying on the blanket with the pups tucked against his side, stroking them gently and humming softly.

 

Dawn sighs, wondering what their back-up plan should be as she’s sure it’ll never work. The sight of Anders lying on the bathroom floor might be amusing, but thinking about a ruined meeting is not. Then to her surprise she hears a soft snore.

 

“There you go, that’s right, have a nice nap,” Anders beams. “That’s what you want now, isn’t it?” Cupid raises his head a few inches than allows it to drop back down.

 

“What if they wake up?” Dawn wants to know.

 

“I doubt they will,” grabbing the bag he had brought before he pulls out the clothes he had worn earlier in the day. Tucking the bundle in under their heads for a pillow, then gathers up the blanket to form a nest around them. “That will keep them so comfortable they won’t even think about waking up,” he grins.

 

“Are you sure?” she frowns. It doesn’t strike her as very reliable.

 

“I’m sure,” he nods. “That’s why I changed clothes really. Those will have my scent on them really strongly, and they’ll be able to smell that, so they won’t feel alone.”

 

“And you actually know this?” she frowned. She hadn’t expected that. Now he was straightening the clothes he wore.

 

“Yeah, I do actually,” he nodded. “I think we’ll have some coffee for the meeting, but we don’t want to keep them here too long, can you just get something from the bakery down the street?”

 

“Sure,” she nodded. “It would be an interesting meeting, that much was clear.

 

The whole time she waits to hear the dogs barking in the bathroom, but it’s perfectly quiet and Anders is at his best. Before they came he had added some vodka to his coffee, and Mrs Henderson can’t take her eyes of him. By the end of the meeting they’re walking away appearing more than pleased though she knew they were irritated when they arranged the meeting.

 

Once they have gone Anders opens the bathroom door and rescues his clothes. He knows better than to leave them there. If they wake up and finds his shirt it’ll be an instant tug of war with it. With the door open though they can get out as soon as they wake up. Cupid is the first one to wake and join them again, going first to Dawn to have her scratch him behind the ears and on the belly as he stretches. He’s leaning against her chair as he reaches up his head for a good scratch under his chin.

 

“I think they need a bath soon,” she decides.

 

“Um, that’ll be fun I imagine,” Anders looks up, glances at his notes from the meeting and then goes to get himself a beer. When he sits back down again Cupid heads over to him, settling on the floor under his desk and resting his head against his ankle. Reaching down a hand from time to time to pet the dog he’s still able to work and Dawn is hoping that he’ll be keeping to the schedule for once. It’s not a large or complicated job they want from him after all, just some general notice for a small business. Even so she’s pleased to note that Anders is putting some true effort into it instead of simply browsing through it with the least amount of effort he can get away with. Eros wakes to join his brother, but sits by his chair whining and pawing at his leg and Anders relents to lift him up into his lap. When Dawn brings him a file she has to smile as he’s sitting there with the pup resting his head on his arm even as he’s trying to work on his computer.

 

“You know, I’m starting to think that those dogs are really good for you,” Dawn mused as she put the folder in front of him.

 

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” he mutters, not willing to admit that she has a point. “Oh, and get me a coffee.”

 

“Sure,” she prepares two mugs, sitting down in front of his desk with her own so that she can give Cupid a scratch behind the ear. Even if she has to lean in partially under his desk in order to do so. Normally she would have taken her coffee to her desk, but it’s a good excuse for a small break. “I have finished the re-search you asked for.”

 

“Great,” Anders takes a sip of coffee, but she can tell he’s suddenly completely engrossed in whatever it is he is looking at on his screen. He’s not really paying attention to either her or Eros so she moves his coffee mug before Eros can get too curious about it.

 

“Do you want to know the result?” she baits and he mutters something that could really mean anything. “Anders?” Not used to him being that engrossed she moves to see what he’s working on. It has nothing to do with Mr and Mrs Henderson all of a sudden. Instead she finds he’s looking at portfolios for young female models. “Anders, shouldn’t you be working?” she frowns.

 

“What?” he looks up, apparently surprised she’s spoken.

 

“The Henderson’s were in a hurry,” she reminds him. “And that is partially because you re-scheduled their meeting. So would you mind focusing on that now?”

 

“You’re not being nice right now,” he pouted. “I started anyway, but there’s a few details I need to work out.”

 

“They want a simple and inexpensive way to attract more clients,” she mused. “That shouldn’t be so very hard for you.”

 

“No, but at the moment I can’t think of anything but sex,” he decided and she shuddered. Suddenly he was back to his more vulgar self. Closing the lid of the laptop he disposed Eros into her lap. “I’m gonna pop out for a bit. I’ll get to it when I’m back.”

 

“Anders?” she frowned, but there was no use in objecting. He was out the door before she could stop him. By the time he finally got back she was ready to close for the day and was not happy to have to wait for him, but he did start working right away and barely noticed when she left.

 

**TBC**

 

Please comment, the Dwarf Cricket is hungry....


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5** _

 

The one major drawback with the pups is that he can’t casually go out to pick up girls anymore, and that is something that really bothers Anders, and in reality sometimes makes it harder for him to focus on his work. He needs the rush, the exhilaration of sex and without it he finds he drinks more heavily. Sitting in front of the television with some crappy movie, one pup in his lap and the other beside him on the couch as he works his way through the vodka bottle. Well aware that if Mike found out he’d be livid. He’s drinking too much but it’s the only substitute for sex available at the moment.

 

Then when he has to attend a party where the girls from the netball team will be he figures he can make Axl and Zeb watch the pups. After all the two of them fawns over them, so certainly they’ll be able to feed them and walk them for him.

 

Hopefully they’ll also chew up something for them, preferably something that belongs to the puny mortal. That would really make him happy.

 

Being able to end the evening with two girls in his bedroom is another plus and one he makes sure he enjoys fully. He’d made Axl promise to bring the pups by the office the next day so once the girls have left he takes the opportunity for a lazy morning. Grinning as he stops on the way knowing it will make him late but knowing he can placate Dawn. Picking up coffee and confectionaries on the way is a great way to please her and annoy her at the same time. Dawn hates it when he’s late, and she never fails to tell him so. She loves the sweet pastries he brings, but eating them apparently makes her feel guilty on account of something to do with her weight and dress size. Not something he cares a lot about so instead he enjoys finding the sweetest and most unhealthy confectionaries. He himself loves the cupcakes, but he finds something he knows Dawn won’t be able to resist and picks up a couple, adding two mugs of coffee. Much better blend than he can get out of his machine at the office.

 

Dawn looks up when he enters and glances at the door when he puts the coffee and a brown paper sack down on the coffee table.

 

“Where are the pups?” she wants to know.

 

“Good morning to you to,” he grins. “Axl watched them for me last night. He’ll bring them over.”

 

“That’s a shame,” she frowns as she goes up to take her seat. She knows the routine well enough to know that one of the coffee mugs is for her.

 

“I might think you like them more than me if you talk that way,” he muses.

 

“You might be sure I do,” she decides. “I love them, I will put up with you because you pay me.”

 

“Oh, that’s harsh,” he tells her in a mock hurt tone of voice. He unpacks his breakfast treat and digs into it hungrily, wishing he’d gotten a couple of extra cupcakes to go with it or something.

 

“Anders, please don’t tell me this is your breakfast,” she frowns. “You’re supposed to eat something at least somewhat healthy for breakfast.”

 

“I didn’t have time,” he grins. “And I didn’t have anything at home either. This is good though.”

 

“How did you survive this long on your own again?” Dawn frowns. There are times when she really honestly wonders about that.

 

“Never was a problem, I got you,” he grins, giving her that sheepish smile that is so rare that she never knows how to react and instead just blushes.

 

“Well, this is too much sugar for me this early,” she decides, pushing the last one over to him. She’s had two already which is enough to make her feel incredibly guilty for indulging. “Seriously, I don’t know how you’ve not gone into a sugar coma or something yet.”

 

“I live dangerous,” he grins teasingly. “But Axl had better get here soon, I told him I wanted him to bring the pups in the morning.”

 

It’s closer to lunch when Axl finally brings them and Anders gives him an annoyed look when he sees they both have mud in their fur.

 

“What the fuck have you done with them?” he demands as Cupid greats him excitedly, leaving muddy paw prints on his trousers. “Oh, just great.”

 

 

“We went for a walk,” Axl shrugged.

 

“Well, I can’t keep them here leaving mud everywhere. You’ll have to give them a bath,” Anders told him.

 

“They’re not my dogs,” Axl grins.

 

“You got them all muddy, you can give them a bath, and don’t take all day about it,” Anders argues. “It’s called responsibility Axl. You know they can’t stay here like this, and you know I can’t leave work to do it. You are the one who said you wanted to watch them, well, that means you now have to give them a bath.”

 

“Fine,” Axl muttered, taking the leads again so he could walk them out wondering where to go to give them a bath.

 

Anders sighed when they left, going to the bathroom to try and do something about the mud on his trousers. He had looked forward to when they came. The way Cupid would curl up under his desk by his feet. It was actually a lot easier to work that way. Sighing he stood and closed the lid of his laptop. “Dawn, I’m gonna take lunch now, you can take an early break too if you want.”

 

“No, I’m meeting someone for lunch,” she decided. “I’ll go later.”

 

“Someone as in man someone or woman someone?” Anders wanted to know as he pulled his jacket on.

 

“Someone as in none of your business someone,” she mused.

 

“If it is a man someone you should take a long break so you can have sex with him,” he decided. “And if it’s a woman someone, you should bring her back here so that I can have sex with her.”

 

“Ew,” she shuddered. “You are so rude.”

 

“Everyone has to have a talent,” he shrugged. Since he was out he took the opportunity to go home and change his trousers, the mud stains hadn’t come out completely and he had a meeting in the afternoon. For once he actually was aware of the fact that he had a meeting. He brought back a sandwich for lunch and filled a glass with red bull and some vodka to wash it down with.

 

Axl came back with Cupid and Eros, clean if still a bit damp and Anders pointedly ignored him while he greeted the dogs.

 

Cupid licked him in the face while Eros started chewing on his forearm again.

 

“He did that to me too, you know that really kind of hurts?” Axl complained.

 

“He’s just a baby, you’re a wimp,” Anders grinned, scooping the dog up in his arms. With Cupid taking his place under the desk Anders settled at his computer with Eros in his lap. The pup tried to turn in a circle to get comfortable and Anders had to save him from falling. Then he settled down and curled up.

 

“So, can I watch them again?” Axl wanted to know.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Anders decided. He already knew he would allow it though. As much as he loved them he wanted to be able to go out and get blind drunk every now and again. He could bring women home, but he couldn’t leave the dogs alone too long.

 

It was handy then that Axl wanted to keep them on occasion, very handy indeed and Anders knew how to make the most of it.

 

**TBC**

 

_Please comment, the jedi dwarf cricket is hungry....._


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Dawn looked up as the door to the office entered, Anders was almost on time and that in spite of the fact that it was raining. He was also soaked she noted, only wearing a shirt as his jacket was a bundle in his arms.

 

A soft bark from the bundle made her smile as he knelt to unwrap the two pups.

 

“It’s freezing cold out there,” the blonde declared. “Raining fucking ice water, and in buckets.”

 

“I know, it was the same when I got here,” she checked the dogs, but they were dry enough. “You should probably change,” she mused. “You look soaked.”

 

“I am, and that’s just from the car and in here,” he shook his head, sending drops of water flying and she ducked out of the way.

 

“Go dry off,” she smiled. It was really sweet the way he had given the dogs his jacket to keep them dry when he was actually shivering himself. Well, she knew he had a low tolerance for cold weather. Ever since Eros had managed to topple his coffee into his lap he’d taken to keeping a spare change in the office and now he shed the shirt as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

 

“Are they wet at all?” he asked her, rubbing his hair dry with it.

 

“Perhaps a damp spot or two, but really not bad at all,” Dawn decided. “You kept them nice and dry.”

 

“Good,” he disappeared into the bathroom again, changing into the spare trousers and muttering under his breath when he realized he only had brought a tennis shirt and he would much rather have preferred a sweater given how chilly it was.

 

Some hair gel straightened his damp hair and he figured that they kept the office warm enough he wouldn’t be freezing. He did give a wince when his wet shoes squeaked as he walked to his desk. He hadn’t thought about that.

 

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you sit there with wet feet,” Dawn stated as she put a mug of coffee in front of him. She knew it was perhaps not her place to say but she also knew that he was very susceptible to cold and damp. If he was home sick, she would be stuck with all the work again.

 

“I don’t have much choice,” he reminded her now.

 

“You don’t have any meetings, and with this rain I don’t think we will have anyone walking in, so you can take them off,” she urged. “They’ll dry quicker that way too.”

 

“Fine,” he gave in. “You’re awfully bossy, or are you just concerned about my health?” he added with a teasing smile as he pulled off the shoes and socks. She was right, they would cry quicker and he’d be warmer barefoot than in wet shoes and socks. There were times when he wished he could sacrifice style for function and wear shoes that could stand up to this sort of weather.

 

“Concerned about having to do all the work if you get sick,” she grinned. “Drink your coffee, that’ll warm you up too.”

 

“Dawn, you’re being very weird,” he mused as he sniffed the contents of his mug. “You’re not drunk are you? I’m the one supposed to be drunk, not you.”

 

“Being drunk in the middle of the day, or the morning is an unhealthy and disgusting habit that I’ll never adopt,” she made a face. The honest truth was it was just so much fun to mess with his head.

 

He gave a frown now but settled with his coffee and hit the power button on his laptop. Cupid instantly headed to his desk and curled up around his feet, Anders giving a soft sigh at the comfortable warmth. Cupid licked his ankle then settled down with his head on his paw, lying over his feet and from time to time he’d wiggle his toes just to get the dog to snort as it tickled his stomach.

 

When he heard the dog give a soft snore he stopped doing it, not wanting to disturb him but he did eventually try to extract himself so he could grab a fresh mug of coffee. He got his right foot free only to get a sharp nip to his left ankle. Cupid gave a low growl for a second before settling down again and he cursed.

 

“Dawn, can you get me more coffee,” he called.

 

“Anders, I am quite busy at the moment,” she objected. “Can’t you get it yourself?”

 

He shook his head, moving his foot to hear another low growl. “Cupid doesn’t want me too.”

 

“You’re being lazy and blaming your dog?” she stood and came around the corner.

 

“I am not being lazy, but yes, I am blaming the dog,” he objected. “It is his fault, he won’t let me, honest.”

 

Dawn sighed and leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. “Really?”

 

“Really,” he gave her an innocent smile before he tried to pull his foot free again. As he had known he would, Cupid snapped at his ankle again but harder this time and he yelped in surprise. He had thought he would just nip but instead it had been more of a real bite. “See, he won’t let me.”

 

“Apparently, he does not,” she agreed, smiling. “So sweet,” she cooed at the dog as she fetched his mug from his desk. Anders settled down again, rubbing his ankle briefly and giving Cupid a scowl as he put his feet back down, Cupid shifting just enough to let him slip them under his stomach. Then he appeared to be content and settled down to go back to sleep.

 

Dawn put the coffee down in front of him and he gave her a smile, really grateful. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

“I’m beginning to really love that dog,” she mused. “He’s the only one I know who can keep you in your place.”

 

“Cute,” still he reached down his hand to pet him, not able to resist tickling him a little on the belly with his toes either. Cupid gave a whine and Eros who’d been napping in the corner came over to stand by his chair with his head at an angle. He put one paw on his leg and Anders lifted him up to his lap as he knew he wanted.

 

Dawn ordered out for lunch after having looked up to see Anders still pinned down by the puppies. He was idly scratching Eros behind the ears as he worked. The dog was content to stay where he was even as he ate. He did lift his head on occasion to sniff the food, but Anders steeled himself not to give him any. He knew better than to allow them to beg at the table, he really did, it was just hard to remind himself that he did.

 

He had just pushed his empty plate out of the way when Axl and Ty entered, Eros instantly looked up, jumping down to the floor to run over to them while Cupid only lifted his head.

 

“Hi there buddy,” Ty went down on one knee to pet the pup, scratching him happily and grinning when Axl tried to call Cupid over to no avail.

 

“I don’t think he’s going anywhere,” Ty mused as Axl slapped his knee lightly.

 

“He wouldn’t let Anders go anywhere before either,” Dawn smiled.

 

“We actually want to borrow Anders for a few minutes,” Ty admitted. “That okay?”

 

“He’s been working today, so yes, if you can convince Cupid to let him go,” she grinned while Anders glared at them.

 

“Come on then Anders, let’s go,” Axl urged.

 

“What’s going on?” the blond asked, shifting and Ty raised an eyebrow. It was the first time ever he had seen Anders be in the office barefoot. He was always so careful about appearance, and yet he saw his shoes and socks by the wall and caught a glimpse of a bare ankle when he moved. The dogs had really changed Anders.

 

“Mike wants to have a word with us,” he told him. “It won’t take long.”

 

“Sure, Anders started to pull his feet free and winced as Cupid nipped him again. “Hey, it was cute before, but it’s enough now,” he told the dog sternly. Standing up he watched as the dog rolled over to expose his stomach with a whine.

 

Dawn had to shake her head, “he really does not want you to go.”

 

“No,” he sighed. “Is it still raining outside?”

 

“Yeah,” Ty confirmed with a grin.

 

Sighing tiredly Anders pulled on his socks and shoes, putting his jacket on the couch before lifting Cupid up to it. “Well that should keep him happy until I get back,” he decided.

 

“But you’ll get wet,” Dawn frowned.

 

“I’ll stop by my place on the way back and change,” he shrugged. “Won’t take much longer either.” He hunched his shoulders against the rain outside and Ty gave him a sympathetic look. Anders giving up personal comfort for that of a dog was not something he had ever expected to see, and yet it was becoming more and more clear to him that the dogs were a good thing. They were bringing out the best in Anders and turning him back into the brother who Ty had once looked up to.

 

It wasn’t just the way he was with them, he was more willing to listen to Mike and what he said. When he did not agree he did not respond with his usual sarcasm but calmly pointed out what he saw as the flaw, and this time Mike listened to him.

 

“Fine,” the older man nodded his head.

 

Anders looked at him in disbelief at first, then the corner of his mouth pulled upwards. He appeared to be amused by the situation. He also made Ty and Axl take him past his house on the way back so he could change into dry clothes and also grabbed a spare jacket. Ty still could not help but be amused by this behaviour change in Anders. He was more relaxed and a lot easier to get along with.

 

As soon as they opened the door to his office though there was a blur of motion as the dogs came running, nearly bowling him over. Axl was down on his knees almost instantly, scooping up Eros who licked his face. Even Ty found himself kneeling to pet Cupid, and not just that but hang around the office. He and Axl found a couple of beers in the fridge and settled on the couch with the dogs as Anders sat back down behind his computer. Neither was sure exactly what it was he was doing, but they could tell from the look on his face that he was intent on it. Though he kept shifting his feet the whole time, almost as if he was searching for something under his desk that suddenly was not there anymore.

 

Finally he pushed his chair back and headed to the fridge, Ty had thought he would grab a beer himself but Anders poured himself a glass of vodka.

 

“Run into a snag?” Ty asked. Anders drank more when he needed to focus though to others it must really appear strange. Normally alcohol made it harder to concentrate but Anders appeared to thrive on it. Ty had seen enough evidence of that, Anders getting drunk while he worked, and his work would usually be all the better for it. Knowing that though did not mean he approved of the amount of alcohol he was consuming. He did not want to know what kind of damage he must have done to his liver with it. By the rate he was going, he wouldn’t live until he died.

 

Axl had a brief game of wrestling with Eros and showed no inclination of stopping, so Ty put Cupid down on the floor. He didn’t like the look on Anders face, one he recognized from when they were young. The young dog instantly headed over to Anders, rubbing his head against his leg until Anders reached down a hand to pet him. Then there was a quick game of trying to nip dangling fingertips until Cupid settled under his desk by his feet.

 

Ty noted how Anders posture changed, more open and relax than it had been a mere few minutes before. He still missed having a dog to play with though and so he scooped up Eros, Axl frowning disappointed.

 

“I think this one needs to take a walk,” Ty decided. “Why don’t Axl and I take care of it, and then bring back some coffee?”

 

“That sounds like a really nice idea,” Dawn put in when Anders failed to answer. “You go on and do that.”

 

“Come on the Axl,” Ty picked up the leash and attached it to the collar, leading the way for Eros and Axl.

 

“What was that all about?” Axl wanted to know.

 

“It’s kind of interesting how Anders changes as soon as the dog comes near, isn’t it?” Ty mused.

 

“What do you mean changes?” Axl frowned. He hadn’t noticed anything that could be called his brother changing.

 

“He does, when we had them both with us, it was like he was annoyed, but when Cupid went to him it changed, he changed,” he tried to explain.

 

“He’s just being selfish and possessive about them,” Axl shrugged.

 

“No, it’s more than that,” Ty shook his head. “It’s kinda like he’s worried they’ll like us better, but he’s not possessive, just worried. Unfocused even, it changed when Cupid went to him, like he wasn’t worried anymore. I don’t think we should play with both of them, they’re good for Anders.”

 

“They’re just a couple of dogs,” Axl frowned.

 

“Not to Anders,” Ty shook his head. “They’re a lot more than so to him.”

 

 

TBC

 

Please comment, the jedi dwarf Cricket is hungry.....

 

 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

When Anders entered the bar Mike puts a bowl of food down on the floor. Leftover supper that he found himself keeping for Cupid and Eros all of a sudden. The two of them are instantly nose first into the bowl and Anders gives him an appreciative smile.

 

“Would’ve just had to throw it away otherwise,” Mike shrugs, not admitting that it was one of the better cuts. He’s not about to admit that to anyone, having argued against Anders and pets in the first place.

 

“Just don’t give them garbage, okay?” Anders demands as he grabs one of the beers Mike has put on the bar. He keeps an eye on them as they eat but leaves them alone. Eros is greedily trying to get as much as possible, trying to press Cupid away and the golden dog simply shuffles a little to the side as he continues eating. He’s not one to be concerned about his brother’s behaviour and on one occasion simply uses his paw to bring the bowl closer to him. Eros once more tries to press in and Cupid takes a break to shake himself. By the time the bowl is empty Eros gives Mike a pleading look, begging for more while Cupid is more practical and heads over to Anders. Dropping down on the floor in front of him he rolls over onto his back to expose his stomach.

 

When Anders uses the toe of his shoe to scratch his stomach the dog gives a happy bark, batting at his shoe with his paws.

 

“So, what did you want me for?” the blonde asked. Mike had texted him to ask him to drop into the bar on his way home, and Mike has spent most of the time since then trying to come up with a plausible reason for it. The truth is there is nothing special and no real reason for it.

 

“I thought it might be a good idea if we just touched base on this whole Frigg thing,” he states. “I know you’re working on it.”

 

“As we are all supposed to,” taking a heavy swig of his beer Anders gives Mike a calculating look.

 

“And sometimes I find I have to make sure you don’t lose track of what we’re doing and why,” Mike grins.

 

“Ah, so it’s a big brother thing again,” he shrugs. “You really don’t trust me, huh?”

“Oh, I trust you,” he snorts. “I trust you to have a general good intention and then to fuck it up completely.”

 

Anders can’t help but give an amused snort to that. “Yeah well, I don’t think I’ve been able to fuck anything up since yesterday, so thanks for the chat.” Draining the bottle he puts it down on the bar and heads for the door, Cupid and Eros on his heels. Shaking his head Mike disposes off the empty bottle. It’s interesting, a while ago Anders would have exploded over Mike interfering like that. Now he takes it in strides, and while it’s disconcerting in a way Mike much prefers this new order of things.

 

Not in a hurry to get anywhere Anders takes the dogs by the park. Keeping them on lead since they still tend to get excited and run off. He knows he should put some effort into that, teach them to walk close by him but it’s nice to have them so free spirited as well. He doesn’t like the idea of taking that out of them.

 

Then when another bigger dog approaches growling he’s glad of the leads. All he has to do is to bend down and scoop them up before he continues on. Cupid isn’t bothered at all while Eros tries to look over his shoulder.

 

Stopping to eat he has to leave them outside the restaurant but it’s a good opportunity both for something to eat as well as a quickie in the bog. Going back out to them he’s still amazed over how happy they are to see him. Pretty much trying to climb one another they crowd in around his legs as he unties the leads to head back to his car.

 

 

 

 

They have already made themselves perfectly at home in his flat. Both have their favourite positions by now. Cupid will lie in front of the fish tank, apparently he enjoys the soft swirl of colours. Eros is too restless, he’s going from the bedroom to the kitchen area. There he goes over the floor with his nose, trying to find something, anything that is edible.

 

It leaves Anders torn since he knows he has to get some work done. He can put his laptop on the coffee table and work from there, and Cupid will curl up by his feet but if he skips work Eros will want to play. It’s not just the choice of getting his job done, he also has to choose which dog to please.

 

In the end he finds he can’t, getting down he spends a few minutes to wrestle with Eros while Cupid watches, then he finds an empty roll of toilet paper and drops a few pieces of dog treats in it. Taping the ends shut he still pokes some holes in it before he holds it under Eros’ nose. The puppy tries to get to it instantly, but he removes it from him. Using the lead to make sure that Eros can’t follow he hides it under the dresser in his bedroom. Then goes to untie Eros, watching him sniff around.

 

By the time he’s got his laptop fired up Eros is still sniffing around the kitchen area, going over to Anders to sniff at him while he’s searching for the treat. Cupid is curling up by his feet, resting his chin on his foot as he’s kicked off his shoes. He just couldn’t see how he could possibly be comfortable resting on the hard leather. Cupid is content though, giving the odd lick, nuzzle and even nip if Anders shifts too much for his taste.

 

He has responded to two urgent e-mails by the time a loud bark from the bedroom is heard and Eros is coming back with the paper roll firmly in his teeth. Anders had thought he’d tear into it as soon as he found it, but apparently he wants to brag first so he bends down to scratch him behind the ear. Cupid taking the time to steal the paper roll and gnawing at one end. Not pleased with this Eros places a paw in his face to push him away before he grabs it back, turning partially away from his brother. Grinning Anders drops a dog treat on the floor for Cupid before he calls up the next document on the screen.

 

Glancing down from time to time he chuckles, Eros is certainly making short work of the paper roll, and appears to enjoy it so he makes a mental note to stop throwing them away. Better to use them for the dogs then.

 

Cupid has finished and drops his chin back down, then rolls over onto his back to expose a golden belly for scratching.

 

He’s trying to remember if he has any more empty paper rolls to use for Eros when he hears the dog give a low growl. It has the sound of a challenge in it and he glances down to see him literally pounce on one of the small treats. His paws come down on each side of it, and then his nose darts down with teeth bared in the playful attack. It’s more than a little amusing to see the dog attack a dog treat in the shape of a tiny bone. Chuckling to himself he drops another one onto the floor and watches Eros repeat the performance, first the low growl and then a pounce.

 

Cupid only lazily rolls over onto his side to lick his up and Anders focuses on the computer screen again. Dawn certainly knows a lot of ways to force him to actually work, and he’s not sure if he really likes it.

 

He drops another few treats onto the floor, deciding that it’s the last ones he gives them for the day. This time however the growl is followed by a sharp pain in his foot as Eros has apparently decided that attacking dog treats is not a real challenge. The pup has pulled back, tail wagging excitedly and giving a happy bark as Anders pulls his foot up onto the chair, glaring at the dog.

 

Jumping up Eros puts his front paws on his knee, trying to reach his foot and he’s not sure if he should be impressed by the determination or not. He is a little amused by the fact that Eros has completely ignored the fact that he has one foot still on the floor. Even so he’s absently wondering if maybe Dawn wasn’t right when she said he shouldn’t have encouraged them to do such things. It had been very cute when he swung his foot back and forth and Eros tried to catch it, but this kind of attacks is perhaps not as amusing.

 

“Down,” he urges. “Sit,” a finger placed firmly on the nose has Eros sitting waiting expectantly.

 

“Ah, you’re a fucking menace,” he mutters under his breath, eyes fixed on the dog as he rubs his foot.

 

Eros just gives a happy bark and reaches up with one paw to bat at his knee. He has the biggest puppy eyes, and there is simply no way Anders can keep up his annoyance. Still, he’s not stupid. Reaching down he picks up Eros into his lap, then puts his foot back to the floor. The bite had been with just enough force to make it really smart but now Eros is simply cuddling. Settling down into his lap with a content sigh, turning his head this way and that before he decides he is comfortable enough. Holding a position Anders can’t for the world understand how anyone can find comfortable.

 

It does allow him to work a little more though, typing while Eros is snoring softly in his lap and Cupid is drooling a little on the floor.

 

Apparently they’re both quite exhausted and content to go to bed for the day for neither wakes up when he is shutting off the computer and he finds himself carrying first Eros, then Cupid into the bedroom. Settling them down on the bed where they curl up around each other as he goes to watch the television for just a few minutes with a beer.

 

Working is all well and good, but it tends to send his mind spinning when he’s using his Bragi powers. It’s great for inspiration and allows him to perform much better, but when he tries to shut it off and sleep he needs something else to focus on, something to distract him so he does not have to think.

 

Television is really good that way, and the beer is soothing so by the time the bottle is empty he is ready to go to bed himself.

 

It is also amusing how he goes to sleep with Cupid and Eros a tangle of fur and limbs beside him, but when he wakes up he’s in the middle of that tangle. Actually he has moved in his sleep himself, but so have they. Eros has draped himself across his chest, his head pillowed on his shoulder. Cupid has a hind leg high on the thigh he is stretched across with his head on his knee and a tail thumping his belly in his sleep.

 

He is able to extract himself without waking them, but when he opens the fridge door Cupid comes running, half asleep still or just a poor judge of distance he barrels into Anders before he can stop. Eros follows after much more slowly, his head hanging low and making him frown as he pours their breakfast.

 

Ten minutes later when Eros throws up on the floor he sighs and grabs his mobile from the counter in the kitchen. Dialling Dawn he’s not surprised when she answers right away.

 

“I’m not coming in today,” he tells her, grinning as he can hear her draw an annoyed breath.

 

“Anders, we have a ton of things to do today, you can’t ignore that just because you have a hangover,” she accuses.

 

“Don’t blame me, it’s not my fault,” he grins. “But Eros just chucked on the floor, and I don’t think you want him to do that at the office. And I’m certainly not about to leave him alone. Might just be the cardboard he chewed last night, but if he gets worse I want to be here.”

 

“Oh,” her tone of voice changed instantly. “Are you sure he’s okay?”

 

“Apart from chucking,” he grins. “I think he’s just got a touch of something. But I’ll keep an eye on him and work from here. If he gets worse, I’ll take him to the vet.”

 

“Keep a close eye on him Anders,” Dawn orders him. “If he gets worse, you take him to the vet right away, do you understand?”

 

“Dawn, I said I would,” he smiles to himself. It’s amusing how Dawn can get so riled up. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure he’ll be better in no time.”

 

“I hope so,” she states. “Make sure you don’t give him anything bad to eat. You can’t just feed dogs anything you know.”

 

“We’re talking about someone who was happy to chew his way through a roll of toilet paper here,” Anders muses. “It’s kind of hard to make sure he doesn’t eat anything bad. But I imagine pups are a lot like kids, they don’t really need a reason to get sick.”

 

“Just take care of him,” Dawn orders.

 

“I will,” Anders hangs up, not looking forward to cleaning up the mess but knowing he has to. Eros has settled on the floor by the couch, Cupid sticking close but still keeping a distance.

 

By the time he’s finished cleaning he’s not in the mood for anything to eat, and he doesn’t have anything anyway so he settles on the couch instead. Putting his laptop on his coffee table he powers it up so he can work, glancing down to Eros every now and again, and eventually lifting him up to lie next to him. The pup rests his head in his lap and he tries to make sure he won’t move. Cupid comes over and Anders lifts him up as well, letting him settle on the other side.

  
It’s hard not to feel really bad for Eros, but he also has an opportunity to mess with Mike and he knows it. Grabbing his phone he can’t help but smile as he calls his brother.

 

“What do you want Anders?” Mike asks and he can hear the pounding of a hammer in the background.

 

“I need you to come over and take Cupid on a walk before he takes care of his business on the floor,” he grins.

 

“Anders, you fucking idiot, I told you I wasn’t going to do that for you. You got the dogs, you take care of them, do you understand?” he demanded.

 

“I believe you mentioned that yes,” he grins.

 

“So do your fucking job then, gods, what kind of a prick are you?” he snaps.

 

“Eros is sick, chucked on the floor, so I do not want to leave him to walk Cupid,” Anders tells him, grinning, and he can hear Mike pause. He can’t help himself. “So, what kind of a prick does it make me wanting to take care of my dog?”

 

“I’ll come over in a while,” Mike states slowly.

 

“Thanks bro,” still grinning to himself he hangs up, scratching Eros behind the ears and frowning when he hears a soft whimper. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll feel better tomorrow,” he assures him.

 

He can tell Mike feels bad about his assumption too even if he does not say anything when he swings by. It is just in the nick of time too he can tell by looking at him. Anders simply allows him to take the dog.

 

“What about him?” Mike nods to Eros.

 

“I don’t think it’s serious at all, but I don’t want to leave him and I don’t want to drag him out,” Anders shrugs. “Anyway, at the moment I’m more worried about him chucking.”

 

“Well, I’ll make sure Cupid gets out,” Mike muses.

 

“Thanks,” Anders gives him a small smile, surprised when Mike returns and has pizza with him, but it’s how he knows Mike is sorry.

 

“I figured you didn’t have anything to cook,” his older brother states as he drops it on the table. “And I doubt you’ve had the sense to eat anything yet.”

 

“Skipped breakfast,” he shrugs. “You know I usually do.”

 

“How have you not starved to death yet?” Mike demands with a disproving look. “Seriously, as fussy as you were every time we tried to make you eat something I wonder.”

 

“Cute Mike, you make a great mum,” making sure to send Mike a glare first he opens the cartoon to grab one of the pizza slices. He hadn’t realized, but by now he really is starved.

 

“Just saying if you had actually eaten something once in a while, you might not have been such a dwarf now,” Mike points out.

 

Having just taken a bit of pizza Anders finds himself coughing harshly as he almost chokes. “The fuck Mike!”

 

Mike gives him a somewhat concerned look, going to the kitchen to fill a glass with water, passing it to him. “Malnutrition Anders, it’s been known to stunt growth. And I’m pretty damn sure you qualified.”

 

“If I did it was because of mum, and I do not want to talk about it,” gritting his teeth he drops the pizza back down. “Thanks for walking my dog Mike, but if this is the shit I have to deal with now, you can take your fucking pizza and get the hell out of here.”

 

Mike is a little surprised over how angry he looks, his lack of height always having been something they teased him for. “Just eat your pizza,” he states, Anders giving him a suspicious look and not touching the food.

 

Sighing again Mike turns back to the kitchen area and grabs two beers, putting them down on the table before he grabs one of the pizza slices himself. Now Anders relents and picks his back up. Cupid comes over begging for a treat but Anders ignores it. Eros picks his head up for a brief moment but then drops it back down again.

 

“If he’s not better tomorrow maybe you should take him to the vet,” Mike muses, figuring that to be a safe topic. After all he really is concerned about the dog. To his surprise Anders scowls.

 

“I already had a lecture from Dawn. I took care of two fucking kids after mum buggered off and you were all high and mighty. Why do everyone act like I’m gonna get them killed?”

 

“Because you’re generally a selfish dick,” Mike states firmly. “And we’re dicks for figuring that since you generally are a dick, you don’t know how to not be one, but you do.”

 

“Dogs are as likely to catch a bug as a human is,” Anders snorts. “I’m keeping an eye on him and I’m not stupid.”

 

“No, this time it was me,” he muses. “I’ve got to head back now. I’ll come back and take Cupid for another walk tonight, yeah?”

 

“Sure,” Anders nods as Mike gets up. He finishes his pizza and the beer but instead of continuing his work he stretches out on the couch. Eros is quite content to lie beside him, and Cupid manages to jump up to settle over his ankles.

  
As he promised Mike comes back to take Cupid for an evening walk, but this time he doesn’t bring food, probably thinking that Anders would be offended if he did. However Anders still do not want to leave and he really doesn’t have a lot. A frozen tv dinner which isn’t a lot, nor very satisfying and he winds up throwing most of it in the trash.

 

It takes two more days of the same routine before Eros is back to his normal self, but by then Anders isn’t feeling all that great. He had waited out the morning to make sure Eros really is better and heads to the office in the afternoon. Dawn is quite pleased to see him, not even scolding him about the things he hasn’t done.

 

“He looks a lot better,” she muses as she kneels down to pet Eros. “But you don’t look so hot you know.”

 

“Just tired,” he shrugs, sinking down tiredly in his chair. “Taking care of a sick dog, you’ve got no idea how fucking annoying that can be, wait, your cat don’t get sick a lot, does it?”

 

“I don’t have a cat, so no, it doesn’t happen very often,” she muses.

 

“Yeah, well take it from me, it’s not a lot of fun,” he turns the computer on, and tries to start working.

 

 TBC

 

Please comment, the Jedi Dwarf Cricket is hungry.....


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8** _

 

By the time she is ready to close up she’s actually a little concerned about Anders. He’s slow and unfocused even though he attempts to work. He’s also rubbing at his eyes and there’s a light flush to his cheeks even if his face is somewhat pale.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” she frowns. Her worry only increases when at first he does not answer. “Anders?”

 

“Huh?” he looks up then, a little surprised.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asks. “You don’t look too good you know.”

 

“I’m fine,” he brushes it away as he glances at the clock. “You can go home now.”

 

The fact that she’s already standing with her purse over her shoulder has apparently eluded him. “What about you?”

 

“I’ll head home to,” he decides.

 

“Do you want me to take Cupid and Eros a little so you can get some sleep or something?” the way he looks she’s not sure if she should even allow him to leave on his own. “You really don’t look very good Anders.”

 

“Just tired and a headache,” he waves it away. “I can take care of them.”

 

“Alright,” there is only so much she can do, being the employee. “I’ll see you later then,” though she hopes he’ll have the sense to stay home the next day if he really is sick. Anders has a strange habit of wanting to work when he’s sick, and not work when he’s well.

 

It’s a habit she finds quite annoying but she has never been able to figure out why he is that way.

 

By now he only has to open the door to his car for Eros and Cupid to get in. The two of them settle down in the foot-well of the backseat shuffling a little as they both want to occupy the same space and he waits until they have finished before he slips in behind the wheel.

 

As soon as he gets home he gives in to the fatigue he’s been feeling though. The last time he was sick Dawn had helped him with the pups, but he really does not want to make her do that again. On the other hand he does not want to call Mike either. He does manage to take them for a walk in the evening, but it’s an effort and by the time he gets back home he’s really shaky and he can see his hands tremble. All he does is to make sure they have food and water, then he collapses onto his bed fully dressed.

 

By the time he wakes up he realizes he’s no longer wearing his shoes, but he’s still dressed. It’s apparently long since past morning and he really feels awful. The odd thing is he can hear someone in the kitchen which makes him wonder if he should try and gather up the energy to be concerned.

 

Then he hears Cupid bark happily, he can tell it’s Cupid as Eros is curled up on the bed. A moment later Dawn enters the room.

 

Anders blinks confused while Dawn bits her lip a little uncertain. “I didn’t mean to intrude Anders, but when you didn’t show up for work I thought you might be feeling worse. I just wanted to make sure the dogs were okay.”

 

“Think I got whatever bug Eros had,” pushing himself up to sitting is just too much of an effort and he gives up the attempt.

 

“I don’t think you can catch sick from a dog Anders,” she has to smile.

 

“I’m sick as a dog, makes sense to me,” already he can feel his eyelids dropping again. “Thanks for checking in on them.”

 

“I’ll drop by on my way home, take them for a walk,” she promises even though Anders is already asleep again.

 

She does so, but is concerned when it looks as if Anders hasn’t stirred the whole day. The water she left on the bed side table is still untouched. Cupid and Eros are curled on the bed, dozing peacefully. Anders looks less peaceful and more miserable. There’s a bright flush to his face and when she enters the room he tosses his head back and forth but does not wake. Going back into the living room she ponders it for a moment before she makes up her mind and dials Mike.

 

The oldest brother answers right away, a little confused when he realizes it is Dawn.

 

“I’m pretty sure that I’m not supposed to do this,” she tells him right away. “But Anders is pretty sick, I don’t really think he can take care of himself at the moment.”

 

“I’ll come over,” Mike promises. “Thanks for letting me know.”

 

“I don’t want to interfere, and I’m pretty sure he does not want his secretary to call his brother like this, but I am a bit worried,” she states.

 

“Anders tends to really shut down completely when he’s sick,” Mike muses with a small grin. “I’m sort of used to it. I can handle it.”

 

“Well, I’m going to take his dogs for a walk, before they have an accident,” she decides.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Mike muses. “It’s going to be about an hour before I can get away from here.”

 

“I might see you then,” it might not be a bad idea. Though she hopes Anders will be a bit better at least then. She takes the dogs for a quite long walk, knowing they’ll be cooped up later. She somehow doubts Mike will want to take care of both a sick brother and two dogs. So when she gets back she finds Mike already there, a bemused smile on his face as he comes from the bedroom.

 

“Not to serious, but he’s really out of it,” he grins.

 

“He must have caught some really bad bug,” she frowns.

 

“More like he was too stupid to take care of himself when Eros was ill,” Mike grins. “Didn’t eat properly, didn’t get enough rest. I’m really not very surprised.”

 

“He normally do not get sick this often,” Dawn frowns. At least not to her knowledge. “I mean, it’s not so long ago since the last time.”

 

Mike however is not concerned, “Normally he eats at least something every day too, but now he wouldn’t go out and you know what his fridge is like, there’s no food in there. He’s probably been living on beer these last couple of days, and not slept a lot either.”

 

“But why would he do that to himself?” she frowns. “He could have called out for something, or I could have come by with something.”

 

“I did, and well, I suggested him taking Eros to the vet. Sounding like I didn’t think he knew what he was doing I guess. Hurt his pride so he certainly wasn’t going to ask anyone to do that. You know how he can be.”

 

She nodded with a small smile, “I do.”

 

“Anyway, he’s probably gonna be like that for a couple of days, but he’ll be fine. As long as someone makes sure he eats something. I guess that’ll be me.”

 

“Well, I don’t think it should be me,” she decides. “But I can help you to take care of the dogs. If you want, I could even take them with me until he is better.”

 

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he decides. “If he wakes up and they’re not here, he’s probably gonna panic.”

 

“I’ll just come by and walk them then,” she agrees.

 

“That would be great,” he grins. “I appreciate it.”

 

“I’ll see you later then,” picking up her purse she heads home for the day and Mike’s left in the apartment. Glad he picked up some tins of soup on his way over. He had known there wouldn’t be any in the flat. In fact, the only thing he does find to eat is dog food and fish food. Sprinkling some into the water of the fish tank he puts a tin of soup to heat on the stove. Almost smiling in anticipation when he thinks about how Anders will react.

 

His brother wakes when he enters the bedroom, sitting up with a startled gasp as he tries to get his bearings.

 

“Relax Anders, it’s just me,” he grins.

 

Anders blinks confused, “what are you doing here?” his voice is hoarse and he breaks out coughing so Mike passes him a glass of water. Noticing that he winces as he swallows so it’s a little more than just exhaustion then.

 

“Dawn called me, she came here to check on the dogs, and you were completely out of it. You might have called me Anders.”

 

“Why?” his brother blinks.

 

“Because it’s in the middle of the afternoon, have you even been out of bed yet?” he points out.

 

“Yeah,” Anders nods slowly. “Walked the dogs in the morning.”

 

Mike bit his lip, “you went out as messed up as you are? Dawn didn’t say that.”

 

“Didn’t know,” shaking his head to try and clear it Anders blinks again. “She was here though, think she left some water, but when I got back in I fell asleep again.”

 

“I’m not surprised. Well, I got some soup for you. You really need to eat something.”

 

“No,” lying back down again Anders pulled up the cover.

 

“Have you eaten anything at all today?” Mike frowns. He didn’t like the thought of Anders going outside the shape he was in. He really thought he had stayed in bed all day.

 

“I don’t want anything,” his voice is small and hoarse.

 

“You’ll just get worse if you don’t, you know that,” Mike tries to argue.

 

“Go away,” Anders pulls the cover over his head.

 

“I’ve heated some soup, I’ll bring you a mug, but if you don’t eat on your own I’ll have to make you,” dealing with a sick Anders can be very frustrating he knows. Everyone assumes that Anders will be attention demanding, as he normally is. When he’s sick though he’s the opposite. He tries to hide away and generally won’t eat or do anything.

 

“Go the fuck away,” he croaks now, not having the energy to even snap and his voice is muffled under the covers.

 

“Do you want some cold juice to drink?” Mike asks instead and is answered by a groan.

 

He only pours a little soup into the mug. It will be hard to get him to eat, Anders when young used to swing back and forth between wanting soup and not.

 

When he returns to the bedroom his brother is still hiding himself under the covers, it is hard to picture him as a full adult just then. He’s been so intent on pulling it over his head to avoid Mike that now his feet are bare and Cupid starts sniffing his ankle.

 

“Hey, got your soup here,” pulling the cover back he grins at the annoyed expression on his face. Anders squeaks as the cover is pulled out of his grasp, pouting as he looks up at Mike.

 

“I’m not hungry, I don’t want any,” he mumbles again.

 

“Tough, you got to eat, but I’ve only poured you a little. Just a couple mouthfuls really. Arguing about it is going to be worse for you.”

 

“My throat hurts,” Anders finally admits why he does not want to eat and Mike grins.

 

“I thought so, but you know you still have to eat, and it’s creamy soup. It won’t be so bad, no chewing, easy to swallow, okay?”

 

“Fine,” sitting up more Anders takes the mug in a shaky hand, sipping slowly and making faces from time to time.

 

“Do you even have a clue what’s been going on today?” Mike wanted to know.

 

Anders nodded slowly, having a sip and peering into the mug. “Dawn was here, and I went out with the dogs, but not much more.”

 

“Don’t think you’re quite fit to be on your own then,” he muses. “No offense.”

 

“I can manage just fine,” Anders glares at him, scowling. “And don’t care what you say, it’s offensive.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he grins. “But it’s the truth. Look, you know I’m not exactly fond of babysitting you, but you look like crap and you can hardly eat. That makes me think that no matter what we both think about it, it would be a good idea if I stuck around for a bit.”

 

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” Anders askes hopefully and he grins.

 

“Finish your soup too, and I’ll let you sleep for a while, deal?”

 

Anders nods, and makes an effort but then he pushes the mug towards Mike with a few mouthfuls still in it. “I can’t do any more Mike, I can’t,” he mumbles looking almost worried.

 

“Alright, it’s enough. You get some sleep now,” taking the mug he helps Eros up on the bed. The pup having been sniffing around the floor the whole time. Realizing that he’s chewing on something Mike also extracts the now ruined sock from his mouths and drops it on a chair. Anders is already mostly asleep but as Eros licks him in the face he drapes an arm around him.

 

Smiling to himself Mike closed the bedroom door and settled on the couch to watch the television. He’s pretty sure that Anders will sleep for quite some time, so there’s no need to check on him.

 

**TBC**

 

_Please comment, the Jedi Dwarf Cricket is hungry....._

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Anders slept Mike also called Ty who was a much better cook than he was. He could generally come up with things that Anders would eat regardless if he was sick or not. Mike really wasn’t sure how that came, but Anders might refuse food and yet have something Ty had made. Not that he blamed him for avoiding Axl’s cooking, that was just common sense. Valerie was a very good cook, but she had some weird health ideas and back when he and Valerie had had all three of his brothers with them that had been a constant problem with Anders and Axl both. 

Anders would whine and argue while Axl picked his cue from his brother and did the same. Valerie would get mad and argue with Anders until the teenager stormed out of the house. Usually to return late at night and Mike never knew where he found something to eat. It wasn’t as if he had enough money to buy food in any of the restaurants. 

He knew that Anders was a good cook but sometimes a danger to himself while handling the equipment. Sharp knives and hot pots were not always a good idea around Anders. 

By the time Ty arrived Eros slipped out of the bedroom and as soon as Ty started cooking he had the dog’s full attention. Not wanting to teach him bad habits Ty didn’t give him anything but saved some scraps for them to eat later. 

Mike opens a couple of beers, passing one to his brother before sitting down by the kitchen counter. “He’s really out of it, huh?” Ty muses. While Anders did tend to have interesting reactions to people moving around his house; such as ignoring it, he normally would investigate the scent of freshly baked cupcakes in the flat. 

“Sleeping,” Mike shrugs. “About normal for him I’d say. I’m surprised he even got up before to take the dogs out.”

“He do care about them,” Ty smiled softly. “You know, it really isn’t that strange. He adored Carmelita, and you know, if that guinea pig had needed any sort of organ transplant, I bet he would have volunteered as a donor.” 

“And that was the kid who had to be bribed for a blood sample or a simple injection,” Mike mused. “But yeah, he would have. God, he was begging me to take a dead guinea pig to the vet. They would have laughed.” 

“No they wouldn’t,” Ty shook his head with a grin. “I think they’re used to stuff like that, they usually try to help make the kids feel better.” 

“Hm, maybe I should have done it then, saved me having to bury the bloody thing.” 

“It was nice in a way, Anders caring so much,” Ty shrugged. “Anyway, has he been chucking anything or is it just fever?” 

“Just fever,” Mike told him. “So if you get him to eat, it should work.” 

“He usually likes this,” Ty grinned happily, and I’ll start him off with a cupcake.” 

Mike studied the cupcakes with a frown, “why are they suddenly so small?” They weren’t the normal cupcake size at all, and with only very little icing on them. 

“Because I doubt he’d want a big one,” Ty grinned. “Also, it’s not my usual recipe, these are a bit on the healthier side.” 

Mike nodded distractedly, he couldn’t tell the difference, but perhaps Anders would. He watched as Ty finished the rest of the meal. Vegetables and small pieces of chicken roasted in the oven. He had browned the chicken in a skillet and glazed all of it with some honey before he slipped it into the oven. 

He also rummaged around in the kitchen until he found a lemon squeezer, proceeding to squeeze the juice out of some oranges. By the time he was finishing Anders came out of the bedroom. He looked exhausted and frowned confused when he saw Ty there. 

“When did he get here?” the question was directed to Mike. 

“While ago, Mike shrugged. “Company for me, food for you.” 

“Not hungry, anyway, I got to walk the dogs,” Anders stated. 

“You’re not going outside,” Mike shook his head. “I’ll do it.” 

Anders gave him a glare, his jaw set. 

“I mean it Anders, you’re sick, you should stay inside,” Mike went on. “Really, no need to make yourself worse, yeah?” 

“I’m fine,” he muttered stubbornly. 

“You’re sick,” Ty smiled softly. “Let Mike do it, and have a cupcake. Then when he gets back we can all have some roasted chicken, how does that sound?” 

“Fine,” Anders sat down on the arm of his armchair. Mostly because he really was too tired to stand. He accepted the cupcake Ty handed him though and nibbled away at it. Mike gathered the two dogs and ushered them out of the flat, Cupid rubbing against Anders’ leg before he agreed to leave. 

“So why’d Mike call you in?” Anders asked, elbow propped against the bar and chin in hand. He looked like he rather needed the support not to fall down. 

“I’m the cook,” Ty grinned. “For some reason he’s got this strange idea you won’t really want to eat since you’re sick.” 

“He’s right, I don’t,” Anders had finished most of the cupcake and was now picking the rest apart with his fingers. 

“He also thinks that if I cook, you will eat some anyway,” Ty added with a small smile. 

“Yeah, guess I will,” Anders nodded, dropping the crumbs down on the countertop before popping one of them into his mouth. 

“You don’t mind he’s figured that out?” Ty asked, it could be hard to tell with Anders. 

“Nah, not really,” the blond shrugged. “He hasn’t figured out why, right?” 

Ty shook his head, “no, not as far as I know.” 

“Don’t tell him,” Now Anders gave a small smile. “If you do, I won’t eat.” 

“Deal,” Ty grinned. 

“And give me something to drink will you, I’m thirsty,” Anders told him. 

Ty turned around to the fridge and took out the orange juice that he poured Anders a glass of. He took it to the couch where he sank down tiredly to half lie facing the television screen. After a few sips of the orange juice he managed to gather enough energy to turn it on. There was nothing worth watching but in the end he got tired of flipping through the same channels over and over again so he settled on some crappy show and dozed to it. 

He woke up when Mike came back, it was impossible not to as two pups instantly struggled to get up onto the couch with him. Eros pretty much climbed on Cupid to get up and Anders grabbed him to help him. Mike came over and lifted up Cupid as well. 

“Looks like Ty has supper almost ready,” he mused. Chuckling to himself as Anders did not reply. Instead he wrapped an arm around Cupid, pillowing his cheek on his shoulder as he gave a soft sigh. 

“Why’s my flat full of people?” he mumbled. 

“It’s not,” Mike grinned. “But if you want I can call Axl so he can come over, I’m sure he’ll be happy to take Zeb with him.” 

Anders gave him such a glare that he had to laugh, then he dropped his head to the dog again. 

“Before I thought it was nice not to be alone when I was sick,” he mumbled. “But you’re too damn bossy.” 

“I’m a big brother Anders, I’m supposed to be bossy,” Mike teased him. 

“I know,” he stifled a yawn. “But you abuse the privilege.” 

Mike chuckled as he went to help Ty finish supper. They took it to the couch where Anders sat up, and Ty took the time to give the dogs food as well. Ty didn’t serve up Anders much of the food knowing he wouldn’t be up to eating a lot. The blond slowly finished it though before he went to bed again. Mike stayed in his flat, but the next morning when it was clear Anders was recovering he went back home again. 

 

TBC

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry....


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anders truly enjoyed his work, there was a thrill and a challenge to it at times, and yet he as he worked for himself there was no one to boss him around except Dawn. Dawn loved bossing him but in a way he enjoyed it. She cared about the company and about him and that made her want to make sure they were both doing their best. 

The part he did not like was when people just couldn’t realize a battle was lost and deal with it. An anti-violence campaign he had been managing hadn’t been very successful, partially because it’s hard to make people believe in anti-violence when the leader is arrested on charges of assault and battery. 

Anders had dropped them as quickly as he possibly could, keeping his initial fee for the work he had done, but actually paying some of the funds back to them to avoid a fuss. They had been just about impossible to deal with anyway, and they had an attitude he did not care for. The way the guy looked at Dawn for one thing. 

He knew he took her for granted and used her, and she knew that too. That didn’t mean he’d let someone look at her as if she was some piece of meat. Or, as if all service he would want from her should be provided as a service to the client. 

It was not how it worked, and Anders made that clear to them. He did it while Dawn was out to lunch, having purposefully set up the meeting for that time. In case it got ugly he did not want her there for it. At worst he could use his Bragi powers to get out of trouble. She couldn’t do anything of the sort though. 

As it was the guy was fuming, cursing and being generally threatening and aggressive but Anders was able to point to his legal rights. The contract had been breached and not by him. They had appeared and acted against Anders’ explicit instructions, and this meant he was well within his right to end the contract between them. 

Dawn was pleased, but worried that they needed another client so Anders wound up staying later than he normally would. Neither Eros nor Cupid were happy about it, both of them quite unsettled and Eros going as far as to nip at his ankle. 

Finally he gave in and decided it could wait until the morning. He didn’t bother with the leads for the short distance to his car. As soon as he hit the button on the key to unlock it the dogs were sitting by the door, trying to get in. They loved riding in the car. 

He was just about to open the door for them when he heard footsteps behind him and half turned around, right into a hard punch to his face. 

“You fucking bastard!” 

He recognized the voice though it was snarling now. Apparently the anti-violence guy was trying for another round of assault and battery. Anders braced himself against the car, his head spinning. He’d never been any good at fighting and now he found himself stunned. Before he could move, or speak, he was grabbed by the neck and the guy slammed his face against the car. 

He could hear Eros and Cupid barking, and he shouted at them to go away. They normally did what he told them. This time though they bounded back and forth, barking loudly and whimpering. 

A hard kick to his leg sent him crashing to the ground and the two dogs leapt at him, barking madly with fright. He tried to push them back so the next heavy boot struck his unprotected ribs. 

He started losing focus after that, there were several kicks but it was all a haze of pain without details. He couldn’t protect himself, couldn’t protect his dogs, and then he realized the attack wasn’t as intense anymore. 

He managed to focus enough to see what was happening and cried out weakly. Eros and Cupid were trying to protect him. They had attacked his attacker, he heard him scream as Eros bit him, and Cupid stood in front of Anders with his teeth barred. Growling threateningly and looking quite dangerous for such a young dog.

“No,” he moaned weakly. “No, stop, get away, get away,” he tried to push Cupid out of the way and his attacker managed to shake Eros long enough to stamp on his hand. 

He cried out then and heard another cry in response, feeling himself go cold all over when he realized Dawn was coming back. She wasn’t supposed to be there and if she got hurt…. 

He heard Cupid whimper with pain and it was more than he could bear, his mind shut down and he fainted. 

When he came to again he found himself feeling confused and sick. His stomach rebelled and he found himself being sick, his ribs burning with pain so intense he saw spots in front of his eyes. 

“Take it easy Anders, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he recognized Ty’s voice and whimpered, trying to focus on his brother. 

He felt a warm wet tongue on his face and heard a whimper as he wrapped his arms around the dog. Then someone knelt beside him and he felt a cold cloth mop his face and neck, allowing his head to clear a little as it eased the pain. 

He saw Cupid in his arms, and Eros, pushing his nose against his thigh though he had not realized before. 

“Anders?” Dawn poured water from a bottle onto the cloth and wiped his face again. “Are you okay Anders? How bad is it?” 

“He should go to the hospital,” Ty declared before Anders could say anything. 

“Cupid? Eros?” Anders gasped, trying to push himself up. 

“They’re okay,” Ty told him softly. 

“No,” Anders gasped, pushing away from him. He had heard how painful the whimper was. Cupid whimpered when he pressed against his shoulder. “He hurt them,” he mumbled. 

“They’ll be okay Anders, but you need to go to the hospital,” Dawn urged. “Should we call an ambulance?” she asked Ty. 

Ty was just about to confirm that they should when Anders managed to push away from him. “No!” he cried. “He, the bastard,” his jaw hurt but he continued. “He hurt them, the fucking bastard, he kicked them, got to take them to the vet.”

“We have to get you to the hospital first,” Ty stated. “Then me and Dawn will take them.” 

“No!” Anders snapped again. He kept an arm around Cupid, reaching for Eros. 

“Anders,” Dawn tried to touch him but he pulled back with a gasp. “Anders, please. You could be really badly hurt. I’m going to call an ambulance, then me and Ty will take them to the vet, you know you can trust us.”

“No!” he pushed away from Ty, getting to hands and knees and pulling himself up against the side of his car. 

“Anders!” Dawn nearly shrieked. He was wavering, swaying unsteadily on his feet. 

“Anders, listen to me now, you’re hurt worse than they are.” Ty doubted his brother would listen but he had to try. “Me and Dawn will take care of them, I promise.” 

“The fuck you will!” Anders shouted. “They’re mine, my responsibility. They protected me. The sick fucking bastard kicked them, cause they protected me!”

“I get it Anders, I really do,” Ty approached him slowly. He suspected that Anders was suffering a concussion at least. He didn’t appear fully lucid. “And it’s good of you, it really is. You take great care of them. But you’re my brother and they’re great dogs, but they’re dogs. So how about we just go to the hospital?” 

“The fuck I will!” Anders shouted, swaying again and Cupid moaned pitifully as he leaned against his ankles. He was struggling to open the car door when Ty picked up the keys from the pavement and opened the door, lifting Eros carefully into the backseat. 

“You fucking bastard!” Anders tried to take a swing at Ty who easily blocked the blow while Dawn gave a startled gasp. 

“Hey, take it easy,” Ty put a hand on his shoulder. “You win Anders, we’re going to the vet first. But you can’t drive so I will. Now, we’ll take them to the vet, and then you’re going to the hospital, okay?” 

Anders nodded slowly and tried to lift Cupid but nearly lost his balance. 

“I’d better do that,” Ty decided. “Dawn, can you help him into the car?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded. Anders stumbled around the car, getting into the backseat with Dawns help. Eros dropped his head in his lap and he cradled him, watching Dawn hold Cupid gently. 

“Why’d you come back?” he wanted to know as Ty started the car. “The fucking bastard could’ve attacked you too.” 

“I don’t generally count on clients waiting to attack us,” she reminded him softly. “And I forgot something, so I came back.” 

“Why Ty?” that was the other thing he had been wondering about. 

“We were meeting for dinner,” she admitted. “So he went with me back so we could go on to the restaurant afterwards.” 

Anders nodded slowly, feeling like he was obliged to make some comment about her not fucking his brother, but unable to come up with anything. Instead he stroked Eros carefully, the pup whining quietly from time to time. 

Ty drove to the vet, pulling up outside and getting out to take Cupid. Dawn had Eros already and Anders managed to get himself out of the car. They were open late for emergencies which Ty was grateful for. If they did not there was no way Anders would have agreed to go to the hospital at all. 

One good thing about the late hour however was that there were no others there and a young woman in scrubs instantly approached them. 

“What happened?” she asked, looking at Anders. “Do you need an ambulance?” 

“He was mugged,” Ty stated. It was easier to explain. “The dogs tried to protect him but got hurt.” 

“Fucking bastard kicked them!” Anders spat. 

“We can take care of them, and you can go on to the hospital she suggested. 

“No,” Anders shook his head. “I’ve got to make sure they’re okay. That’s the only thing that’s important. The fucking bastard hurt them.” 

“They’ll take care of them now Anders,” Dawn told him softly. “And you really should go to the hospital.”

“Not until I know they’re okay,” he shook his head. 

“You really don’t have to, I promise we’ll take care of them,” the vet stated soothingly. “They’re in good hands now, but you really look like you need to see a doctor yourself.” 

“No,” Anders stated firmly. His voice was firm and hard, not smooth and soft like when he used his powers so Ty knew how shook up and dazed he had to be. Even without his powers though Ty knew he was more likely to get his way than not. 

“Can we stay?” he asked. “I know we really don’t need to, but well, he needs to,” he nodded towards Anders. 

“I’d really prefer if he went to the hospital,” she sighed. “I’m a vet, I can’t take care of a human patient you know.” 

“I don’t give a fuck!” Anders snapped. “That shit is not important, they are,” he gestured to the dogs. “Are you going to help them or not?” 

“We’ll see to them right away,” she promised. “But I will need you to sit down. And if you feel worse, or look like you need it, we will call an ambulance for you.” 

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Ty promised. 

Anders sat down in a hard plastic chair, not talking to either of them. Dawn looked to be debating if she should put an arm around him but decided against it. Anders was clearly upset, his face pale and his breathing slightly hitched from time to time. Ty kept a close eye on him and it was obvious to him that his brother was in pain but determined not to give up. 

Dawn had already cancelled their restaurant reservation and Ty had found them some coffee though he found himself hungry. 

Dawn sat in the chair next to Anders and Ty was just contemplating suggesting that he found some sandwiches for them to eat. Before he could do anything though the vet came back, with a few small spots of blood on her scrubs. Anders looked up at her, but as he saw the rusty stains all colour drained from his face and for a moment Ty thought he would faint. Then green won over white and Anders lurched out of his seat, headed for a small bathroom in the waiting room where he was sick. 

“That’s it, he’s seriously hurt, I’m calling an ambulance,” the vet stated firmly reaching for her phone. 

“No wait,” Ty stood. “It’s not that, he just, well, he’s done that pretty much all his life if he sees blood. Unless he faints that is.” 

The vet looked doubtful though and Ty could understand her. “Look, the punches he took probably aren’t helping, but it really is seeing the blood that made him get sick like that.”

“He really isn’t good with blood,” Dawn put in softly. She knew Anders well enough to know that. “And he’s really upset about his dogs, so knowing it’s their blood...” 

“I really thought he’d faint,” Ty mused. “Anyway, we’ll take him as soon as we know about the dogs.” 

“The dogs will be fine,” she stated just as Anders made his way back to them on weak legs. He looked shaky and with a sheen of cold sweet on his face and Ty wasn’t surprised. “Most is just some deep bruising, though one had a hairline fracture in a rib, but it’s not dangerous, just painful for him. We’d like to keep them for about 24 hours though, just to be on the safe side. And anyway, you are certainly in no shape to take care of them.” 

“I’d like to see them,” Anders stated, his voice soft and sweet now. “I have to see them first.” 

She nodded and led the way down the hall, showing them into an examination room where both dogs lay. Anders spent a few minutes with them, but then he allowed Dawn to convince him that they really should go to the hospital. 

Ty sighed as they were told to wait again and didn’t even bother to sit down before he announced he was getting them something to eat. Dawn sat down with Anders who had closed his eyes and was leaning back against the wall. 

Ty came back with some plastic wrapped sandwiches that didn’t look too bad, passing two to Dawn. 

“Anders?” she unwrapped the first one and held it out in front of him. 

“He’s not getting any,” Ty put in and Dawn gave him a disapproving look. 

“Look, I’m pretty sure he’s got a concussion, so he really should not eat, at least not before the doctor has seen him,” Ty defended himself. “And he won’t feel better because he chucks it up again, so better he doesn’t.” 

“I guess,” she agreed a little reluctantly. 

“Look, you two can go on now,” Anders managed quietly. “I appreciate you staying before, but I’ll be okay now. No need to ruin the rest of your evening.” 

“Anders, we can’t leave you like this,” Dawn objected. 

“We’ll stay bro’,” Ty agreed. “But I’m starved, so you’ll have to forgive me for eating.”

“I don’t need you to stay with me, don’t need you to hold my hand,” Anders muttered as he closed his eyes. 

“Not doing it,” Ty grinned. “But we are staying. If we’re lucky you won’t have to stay the night. And then you’ll need a ride home anyway.” 

Anders nodded slowly, his eyes still closed and Dawn reached over to touch his shoulder gently. 

“Stupid,” Anders mumbled. “Fucking stupid dogs.” 

“Anders, I know you care for them,” Dawn started softly. “There’s nothing wrong with that. You love them, that doesn’t make you stupid.” 

“Yeah it does,” he stated. “But not as stupid as those two fucking dogs.” 

“Anders?” Dawn frowned. Before he had refused to leave them even to get medical attention, now he sounded as if he didn’t care about them. She didn’t really like how he talked at all. She was beginning to worry he was hurt worse than they had thought. 

“Why the fuck would they even do that?” he mumbled. 

“Because they love you Anders,” Ty chuckled softly. “And I’m not surprised. You love them, why shouldn’t they love you back?” 

“They got hurt because of me, that’s fucking stupid,” Anders looked up. “Should’ve just let the bastard beat the crap out of me. At least then it would’ve been okay.” 

“Anders?” Dawn gasped. She suddenly realized what Anders was saying. That the pups shouldn’t have tried to protect him, because he didn’t consider himself worth it. 

“I think I’d like to be alone Ty, why don’t you and Dawn go home,” the blond mumbled quietly. 

“Too bad bro’ not gonna happen,” Ty stated teasingly. “You’re not as big a dickhead as you think you are. So I’d rather stay and make sure that you’re okay. And like I said, hopefully you might not have to stay the night, in which case you will need me, or would you rather call Mike and have him pick you up?”

Anders shook his head slowly, “no.” 

“I thought so,” Ty draped an arm around his shoulders. He looked up when he heard Michele. 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on here? 

Anders jumped at her sharp tone and pressed a hand to his midsection with a groan. 

“Anders got beaten,” Ty stated softly. “And it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t do anything wrong, and he really feels like crap, so he actually deserves a bit of sympathy, okay?” He actually quite liked Michele, she was a challenge and not a bad person. She just had very little patience with people she considered to be annoying. Therefor she had particularly little patience with Anders.

“He was attacked by one of our clients,” Dawn supplied. 

“Because I dropped their anti-violence campaign,” Anders gave humourless smile. “And if you’re my doctor I’m fine and I’ll get out of here while I’m still alive.” 

“Don’t be silly,” she grinned with a predatory smile. “I wouldn’t kill you Anders, it would just give me more work what with finding somewhere to hide your body and all, not that it’d have to be a very big place though. Just the same I’d probably only cut off your balls and do the world a favour.” 

Anders swallowed, “I think I’d like to go home now Ty.” 

“Not before we know you’re okay,” Ty urged. “Michele, please, just check him over, yeah?” 

“Fine,” she nodded. “Can you walk? Or do I need to find someone to take you?” 

“I can walk fine,” Andes climbed slowly to his feet and followed after Michele while Ty and Dawn settled to wait again. 

“Not our best date,” Ty mused. 

“No,” she sighed. “But to be honest I don’t really care. I’m too worried about Anders.” 

“Anders is a bit of a whining coward,” Ty mused. “But he’s tougher than you might think. He’ll be okay. It’s because the bastard hurt his dogs he’s this messed up.” 

Dawn bit her lip thoughtfully, “before, when he never really saw any of you guys, he came into the office really late one day. And he, he looked awful. He wouldn’t tell me what had happened, but Ty, it was horrible. He looked like he had been beaten half to death, and he couldn’t let the clients see him, he wouldn’t tell me what happened either. But it was the way he acted about it, like it wasn’t something to be upset about, like it was something that just happened and wasn’t special. It scared me Ty, it was like he was used to being beaten like that. Like now, you say he’s only upset about the dogs, if that man hadn’t hurt them, what would Anders be like now? Would he even care he was hurt?” 

Ty had to draw a deep breath, it wasn’t an easy question to answer. “He would care, but not the same way. He is, I guess in a way he is used to it. He was never popular in school and they enjoyed making it miserable for him. They did the same for me, and then he’d try to stop them even if he couldn’t fight worth a damn and always got beaten.” 

“I’m not talking about kids fighting here Ty,” she stated. “I’m talking about serious stuff. Because there are times I could swear that he knows a lot more about shit like that than anyone should.”

Ty sighed, it wasn’t easy to avoid the truth when she was that direct, but the full truth was that Ty had been trying to avoid it himself. 

“Dad was a total bastard, and I don’t think we were really that upset when he shot through. Sure, he could be great at times, he’d take me places and do stuff and he could make me feel really special, because it was so rare I guess. He taught Mike about building, and he’d take me with him. Axl was really too little, and well, dad never could figure out Anders. Mike was big and strong, healthy and Anders was small and sickly. Mum didn’t know what to do either, and they just didn’t work together, mum and dad. Mostly from that time I remember a lot of fighting between mum and dad, and dad would at times hit mum.”

“That’s horrible,” Dawn gasped. 

“It’s not good, that’s for sure,” Ty decided. “If you’re gonna ask me if he ever hit us, well, he never touched me or Axl. I’m pretty sure he never hit Mike either.” 

“But he hit Anders?” she asked. 

“In all honesty, I don’t know,” he sighed. “I don’t want to know. Anders could be a provocative little shit though, and I know Dad would punish him for it, but I don’t know if he ever beat him. I for sure never asked Anders, and he wouldn’t tell me even if I did. I don’t exactly want to drag it up with Mike either, and Axl don’t need to know more than he already does. I guess maybe that’s a bit cowardly, but as it is, I still think it’s for the best.” 

“But I’m worried about Anders,” she stated as she took his hand. 

“He’ll be okay, I’ll let Mike know, he’ll be all over him,” Ty smiled lightly. “And Axl too. He’ll be okay Dawn, just need to keep an eye on him for a few days.” 

“It’s not okay Ty,” Dawn insisted. “I don’t care what Anders has done, he doesn’t understand that he’s more important than a dog, and that’s not okay. It’s not.” 

“It’s not exactly like that either,” Ty soothed. “He’s just that way with animals you know. He’d cry if his fish died.” 

Dawn nodded slowly, but she wasn’t happy. 

Anders came back a few hours later, looking dazed and exhausted. Michele was with him and motioned for Ty to have a few words with her. 

“How is he?” Ty asked straightforward. It was hard to tell the way his head was hanging though Ty expected he was just tired. 

“He could be worse,” she shrugged. “Took some time to clean him up, but mostly it’s just painful and not serious. Concussion, I had to give him some stitches and wrap his ribs. They were cracked but not broken, so no heavy lifting and he needs to let them heal. I put a brace on his wrist, hairline fracture, but he doesn’t need a cast and it’ll be more comfortable for him without it. Just make sure he’s careful with the wrist, and it wouldn’t be a bad idea if he used a sling for a couple of days at least.” 

“I’m sure we can find something,” Ty nodded. “What about the concussion? He doesn’t need to stay here?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” she shook her head. “I might have, but it would be a risk. Just wake him up every other hour, and make sure he wakes properly and is lucid. Any trouble waking, if he’s not making sense or can’t formulate a proper answer you get him back here instantly. He didn’t act like a dick at all when I was examining him, so brain damage is a concern.” 

“I’ll bear that in mind,” he mused. 

“I gave him a mild painkiller, but I’m not giving him anything stronger until we’re sure it won’t pose a concern with the concussion, so if it hurts he’ll just have to deal with it. And I’ll set up an appointment for him to have the stitches removed,” she finished. 

“Alright, we’ll take him home and I’ll stay with him for the time being,” Ty assured her. 

Anders was sitting beside Dawn who had an arm around his shoulders so Ty headed back to him. “Ready to go home now?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Anders stood, tiredly. He shuffled after Dawn as Ty had an arm around his shoulders. 

“Do you want me to stay to?” Dawn asked as Ty helped Anders into the car. 

“You don’t have to, I’ll be waking Anders up every few hours,” he mused. “And I don’t think he’ll like it very much. I can drop you off at your place first.” 

“I think I’ll stay,” she decided. “In that case you’ll need someone to make sure you get something to eat later, you won’t be in any shape for it either.” 

“Point well taken, but all Anders has is a couch,” Ty reminded her. 

“You should go home Dawn,” Anders mumbles. “I’m really sorry I ruined your date.” 

“It wasn’t you Anders,” she smiled softly. “And the couch is fine for me. But in all honesty I’d rather not go home right now.”

“Alright, I can understand that,” Ty agreed. He helped Anders out of the car at his flat, trying to decide if he should find a sling for him or not. Anders looked exhausted though and wouldn’t need it when he slept so Ty helped him to the bedroom instead. Anders undressed mostly on his own but Ty helped him with the buttons and the zipper on his trousers. 

“Do you want a t-shirt?” he asked though Anders only mumbled something, curling up on the bed. He shifted his feet around as if looking for something and Ty sighed softly. He had a feeling it would be a rough night. He pulled the blanket over his brother though and joined Dawn in the other room, setting his phone to alert him in two hours. 

“I think I’d better be the one to wake him, he won’t really enjoy it,” he mused. 

“I know he doesn’t like soup much,” Dawn decided. “But those bruises on his jaw, it’s going to hurt when he tries to eat. I thought I’d head to the store and see if I can figure something out.” 

“He likes mashed potato,” Ty recalled. “At least he used to. But I doubt he has any potato at home. If he’s got anything of the sort, it’ll be instant and that is just crap.” 

“I’ll get some potato then,” she nodded. “And ice cream, plenty of ice cream.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Ty agreed. “I’ll have to call Mike, let him know.” 

“I won’t be long,” Dawn promised. 

Ty sighed as he picked up his phone again, dialling Mike. 

“What’s up Ty?” his brother asked, sounding like he was busy doing something. 

“Did you know Anders was doing some anti-violence campaign?” he asked, decided to take it from the ironic side. 

“Yeah,” Mike confirmed. “That all you wanted to tell me?” 

“No, actually not, Dawn told me he dropped it after the guy he was doing it for got arrested for assault and battery.” 

“Sounds like a mess for Anders,” Mike chuckled. “I bet he was happy about that.” 

“From what Dawn told me, he just told them he couldn’t do it, and even paid them back their money.” 

Mike gave a low whistle over the phone. “You could almost think he was a decent guy.” 

“Yeah, well, problem is the guy attacked him as he left the office, beat him up bad.”

Mike broke out into a string of curses that nearly made Ty smile. Mike knew a lot of curse words. “How bad?” he demanded to know. 

“Bad enough, but he’ll be okay. Nothing permanent, concussion and a couple of cracked ribs though. Main problem is that Cupid and Eros sort of leapt in to help Anders.” 

“Don’t tell me the bastard attacked them to?” Mike demanded. 

“He did, and you can guess how Anders reacted,” he mused. “We couldn’t even take him to the hospital before we had taken the dogs to the vet. He’s really messed up about that, I think he scared Dawn. She’s here too now, I’ve got to stay for a while and make sure he’s okay. With the concussion and all.”

“Need me to come over?” Mike wanted to know. 

“Not for now, but I might want you to take over tomorrow,” he decided. “We got to wake Anders up every two hours, and you know how much fun that’ll be. But I’d rather not take any chances. Still, by tomorrow I’ll be ready for a break.”

“Just let me know when,” Mike urged. 

“I will,” Ty promised. 

“Where did you take the dogs?” Mike wanted to know. “I’ll call and ask about them tomorrow.” 

Glad Mike had thought about that Ty told him what he needed to know, then settled down to wait. 

TBC.

Please comment, Jeremy Cricket is Hungry....


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first time he went in to wake Anders it was pretty clear that he was suffering a nightmare so he just touched his shoulder gently to start with. Shaking him when he did not stir. 

“Go away,” finally Anders opened his eyes. 

“Concussion check,” he glanced over his shoulder to where Dawn stood. “Got to make sure you’re still okay, so what day is it today?” 

“Shut the fuck up and let me sleep,” Anders groaned. 

“That’s pretty much his normal response,” Dawn smiled softly. 

“Anders, this is important,” Ty shook his head. “If you can’t answer me properly you can’t go back asleep. Now, tell me your name, okay?” 

“Fucking stupid, if you don’t know it, ask Dawn an’ let me sleep,” he tried to pull the pillow over his head. 

“Anders,” Ty sighed. 

“See, you did know, now get the fuck out,” his brother urged. 

“Let’s try one more,” Ty sighed. “I need a proper answer, you know that, so come on now. Your brothers names, please?” 

“Mike, dickhead and Axl,” Anders groaned. “Can I sleep now?”

“Sure,” he nodded. Anders closed his eyes again, asleep almost instantly. “Can’t wait until next time,” he mused towards Dawn. 

“I don’t blame him though, he must be exhausted,” Dawn stepped into the room, straightening out the cover over him. Ty smiled as he saw it, Dawn really had a soft spot for Anders. 

“Want to eat something before the next time?” Ty suggested as they left the bedroom. “I’m sure I can fix us up something quick.” 

“Sure,” she nodded. She helped him as he cooked, sitting down to eat with him and actually enjoying herself. Then Ty’s alarm rang and he went into the bedroom to wake up Anders again. 

His brother was not happy about it but this time he was less aggressive and more confused. Not enough to make Ty want to take him back to the hospital, but enough that he really felt sorry for him. It was exhaustion and pain that caused the confusion. 

Dawn came in after him when she heard Anders mumble something. “Everything alright?” 

“He really isn’t feeling very good,” Ty mused. “But I don’t think we need to worry. He just needs to sleep.” 

“Can’t, you won’t shut up,” Anders muttered. “And it hurts.” 

“I know, but remember we can’t give you any painkillers,” Ty reminded him. 

“Don’t care,” Anders mumbled petulantly. “It fucking hurts Ty.” 

“Sorry Bro,” Ty apologized. “I just don’t want to take any chances, but if you tell me where it hurts, maybe I can do something.” 

“My head hurts, and my ribs,” he mumbled. “Arm hurts too, hurts everywhere.” 

“Yeah, I should’ve figured,” Ty mused. “Try to relax now,” he rubbed his neck and back lightly with his fingertips. 

“Ty, stop,” Anders squirmed away from his fingertips. 

“Does it make it hurt more?” he asked worriedly. He had hoped to loosen the muscles so he could relax better.” 

“No, feels good,” Anders blinked and Ty gave him a confused frown.

“Anders, if it feels good, why do you want me to stop?” 

“Mum did it with you and Axl all the time, fucking hated it,” he muttered. 

“I’m sorry Anders,” Ty apologized. It was perhaps not the right thing to say, but what did you say to someone who had been mostly ignored as a child. He put his hand on the nape of his neck, just holding it there a moment. “But I’m not mum you know. She was shit to you and Mike, but I’m not her. I won’t do that shit Anders.” Slowly, very slowly he started rubbing small circles with his thumb, then his fingertips until he was carefully rubbing his back. He kept it up until Anders fell asleep, then he pulled the cover up more and smoothed it down before he moved the alarm on his phone forward. 

“I think I’ll try to catch some sleep myself now,” Ty decided. “I’ll find you some sheets and blankets for the couch.” 

“Thanks,” Dawn accepted the pillows and blankets that he handed her. “Where will you sleep?” 

“Actually, I thought I’d join Anders,” he mused. “It’ll make it easier to wake him up, and the bed is big enough.” 

“Let me know if you need me,” Dawn urged.

“Yeah, goodnight,” Ty smiled at her before he disappeared into the bedroom. Anders was still asleep, but he appeared restless and Ty sighed. It was pretty obvious to him that Anders missed the presence of the dogs. He was tossing and turning, searching with his feet and with his hand. Grabbing one of the pillows he held it against Anders, his brother instantly wrapping an arm around it. It was a poor substitute for a dog, but if he put his arm around him and Anders woke he wouldn’t be happy. 

Shaking him awake when his alarm rang was hard enough as it was. Finally Anders opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. 

“Sorry Anders, but you know the drill,” he mused. “What is two plus two?”

Anders gave him a look as if he was crazy, then he closed his eyes and rolled over. Ty shook his shoulder again. 

“I need an answer Anders, if you don’t want me to take you back to the hospital. Come on now, two plus two?”

Anders thought about it for a moment, “four.” 

“Okay, that’s good bro, really good,” Ty nodded. This time Anders fell back asleep instantly and he was glad for it. Then he himself was woken as Anders started tossing restlessly. Anders wasn’t exactly prone to nightmares, but he got them at times just the same. He sat up sharply, gasping for air, then cried out when the pain from the movement struck him. 

“Take it easy Anders, try to relax,” Ty urged him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His cry had woken Dawn who now came hurrying into the bedroom. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, looking between them. 

“I think so, just a bit of a reaction,” Ty mused. “Anders had a nightmare, nothing strange about that really.”

“No, certainly not,” Dawn agreed. 

“Did not,” Anders objected. His pride would not let him admit to it. 

“Well, I would have woken you up in about twenty minutes anyway,” Ty decided. “So how about answering a question, and then you can sleep a little longer next time.” 

“Fuck off,” Anders laid back down again with a groan. 

Ty grinned lightly at that, “I’d almost count that as a proper response, but it’s what you always say so I need something else. Name me three Beatles songs.” 

“Fuck off!” Anders groaned again. 

“I don’t think they wrote that one Anders,” Dawn couldn’t help but smile. 

“Mean it, fuck off,” he grumbled. “Don’t wanna think, so fuck off so I can sleep.” 

“Anders, I’m not joking,” Ty was serious now. “Name me three Beatles song, if you can’t, then something is wrong.” 

“Fine,” he glared at Ty. “Norwegian girl, Yellow Submarine and Fifty ways to fuck you off!” 

Ty had to smile, “Okay, first of all, I guess two out of three isn’t all that bad. But, the last one I think was Simon and Garfunkel, and you still don’t have it quite right.” 

“Close enough?” Dawn asked and Ty nodded. 

“Yeah, as long as he can be inventive in his ways of cursing me I guess we’re okay. You can go back to sleep now Anders.”

“Then fuck off,” Anders mumbled, pulling his pillow closer and burying his face into it. “Get the fuck out of here.” 

“Hate to break it to you bro, but I’ve been bunking with you,” Ty grinned as Dawn slipped out of the room. 

“The fuck you are,” Anders burst out and Dawn paused just outside the door to listen. 

“Yeah, I am, but no, I’m not,” Ty grinned as Anders blinked confused. “Never mind, you’re too tired for that I guess. But Dawn has the couch, and I need somewhere to sleep. And it’s not a bad idea to keep an eye on you either you know.”

“Don’t need a baby sitter,” he muttered. 

“I know, but you do have a concussion, and it’s fully possible you might feel sick. If you chuck, I don’t want you to choke on it.” 

“Okay, fine, you can stay,” Anders mumbled, closing his eyes. “If I chuck I’ll feel better knowing I chuck on you.” 

“That’s really good Anders,” Ty smiles as Anders falls back asleep.

When it’s finally time for him to get up in the morning Anders is still sleeping and though he really should wake him up again he doesn’t. He has been fairly lucid every other time so he figures it’s probably safe. He had been a little confused at times, a little slow, but being woken every other hour can probably cause that as well he figures. What he figures that his brother needs is a good and healthy breakfast, not the crap Anders usually has. He’s got a habit of living on old leftovers from take away food, and not always stuff that is fresh. Dawn had picked up some basic supplies and he starts to make some scrambled eggs on toast. Adding some tomatoes and bacon. Dawn is soon up and joins him in the kitchen area so Ty puts her to minding the stove while he goes to wake up Anders. 

“No more stupid questions,” Anders groans as he comes awake. “Ask another fuck stupid question and I’ll punch you in the face.”

“By the look of you, I’m not sure if you could,” Ty muses. “But I don’t think I have to, you’ve been doing pretty okay. So I don’t think we need to worry about it anymore, just tell me if you get dizzy or anything, okay?” 

“Whatever,” Anders mumbles as he drops his head back to the pillow. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon, I’ll just find you something to use for a sling,” Ty tells him and Anders closes his eyes. 

Rummaging through Anders’ bathroom Ty isn’t able to find much of anything that can be used for a sling. He does have a first aid kit, but there isn’t much in it aside from disinfectant and a couple of boxes of band aids. Not even an ace bandage or anything. Looking at Anders who’s pushing himself up to sitting but clearly favouring his arm he sighs. 

“I’m gonna have to go out for a few minutes Anders, but Dawn is here. She’s finishing breakfast, okay?” 

“Fine,” Anders doesn’t sound very enthusiastic, but then Ty isn’t very surprised. He looks half asleep still and probably isn’t really up to a proper conversation. 

“Where are you going?” Dawn asks as he makes ready to leave though. 

“Michele said he should use a sling for his arm, and there’s nothing here to use, unless I want to look through his sex toys,” Ty grins. There just actually might be something there, but he refuses to look through them. 

“Oh, ew,” Dawn shakes her head. “No, that’s just disgusting.”

“I thought so to,” he grins. “I’ll just be round the corner pretty much, so it won’t take long.” 

“Good, because I think this is finished,” she motions to the food. 

“See if you can get him to eat then,” he has a feeling Anders won’t really be minded to eat, but he’s hoping Dawn can make him. She’s generally quite good at getting Anders to do what she wants him to do. 

He hurries back, pleased to see Anders at the table though he looks glum and tired and appears to be mostly poking around in his plate. 

“How’s your arm?” Ty accepts his own plate from Dawn as he sits down. 

“Fine,” Anders mutters, but it’s clear to see how much he favours it. He’s just got it resting on the table surface, not even lifting a finger. 

“Turn around a little,” Ty urges, fishing the sling he’s bought out of the plastic bag. 

“No thanks,” seeing it Anders turns back to face his plate with a scowl. 

“Don’t be an idiot bro,” it’s a little awkward for Ty to reach around him, while trying not to jar his arm, but he fixes the sling in place and Anders scowls at him. 

“I don’t need that,” he objects. 

“Yeah you do, you can’t tell me it doesn’t hurt,” Ty muses. “It’ll heal faster and hurt less, so just don’t fuss about it, okay?” 

“It was just fine,” his brother mutters stubbornly. 

“I’m sure it was, but it’ll be even better now,” Dawn puts in. Anders gives her a hurt look for taking Ty’s side, then turns his gaze back to his plate. 

“You’ll need to be taking it easy today, so I’ll hang around,” Ty continues and Anders looks as if he’s about to object again. “I will Anders, so there’s no point in trying to argue. You’re not in top shape and that’s just the way it is. Besides, it means you’ll get to eat something better than that take out crap you keep in the fridge.” 

“I should head to the office, but I’ll come by around lunchtime if you want?” Dawn offers. “Because you’re not going with me,” she adds firmly when Anders makes a move as if to get up.

“Come by for lunch, I’ll make enough for all three of us,” Ty promises. 

“Do you need me to bring you anything?” she wants to know as she stands and takes her dishes to the sink. 

“No,” Anders shakes his head and Ty shrugs. 

“We’ll manage,” he smiles. 

“I’ll see you later then,” grabbing her purse she hurries out and Anders drops his fork to the table. 

“Not hungry or feeling sick?” Ty wants to know when he sees how much food is still left on the plate. 

“Not really hungry, feel like shit and it’s too much bother,” Anders decides. 

“I’m not really surprised,” Ty muses. He is entertaining a sneaky suspicion that the biggest reason is Anders feels too guilty about his dogs getting hurt. Anders might come across like he does not care at times, but he does, and if he feels guilty enough he gives Ty the impression that he is punishing himself. 

“Yeah, well, thanks anyway,” Anders declares as he pushes the plate away from himself. 

“Anders, they’ll be fine,” Ty tries to reassure him. “You heard the vet, so don’t get yourself worked up. You can’t feel guilty for eating, that’s just crazy.” 

“You’re delusional,” Anders half snaps at him. Leaving the table he sinks down on the couch. 

“I’m not,” Ty follows to stand behind him. “But I know you pretty well Anders. Kid who wouldn’t have any ice cream after a fish died. Sound familiar at all?”

“You making fun of me? Fucking prick!” Anders snapped. 

“No, I’m not,” he sighed softly. “I wouldn’t do that Anders, you know that. I’ll get mad as hell at you when you act like a prick, but I wouldn’t make fun of you when you’re hurt and I know you feel like shit. I feel sorry for you.” 

Anders settled down again, wrapping his arm around himself. 

“You cold?” Ty asked. The topic was closed he knew, Anders wasn’t one to dwell over apologies or anything. Normally he wouldn’t be quite so quick to jump to conclusions either but he was certainly not at his best at the moment. 

“I just feel like shit,” he sighed. “Literally like shit, and yeah, I feel guilty as hell to. I don’t really care if some wanker decides to punch me, it’s not like it’s not happened before, and it’s really not that big a deal. But Cupid and Eros, what the fuck did they ever do to deserve that? People punch me because I’m a prick, but they, they’ve never done anything wrong, other than being so fucking stupid they jumped in to help me.” 

“You’ve given them a good home Anders,” Ty shrugged. “Of course they tried to help you, and I’m rather glad they did. You could have been hurt a lot worse you know.” 

“I’d rather that and he hadn’t touched Eros or Cupid,” Anders muttered. 

“I know, because you’re not half as big a prick as you want people to think,” Ty grinned. “Anyway, I thought I’d make some cupcakes. You think you could choke down one or two?” 

“I don’t think you can find anything to make them from here,” Anders grinned. 

“I’ll take a trip to the store, you need something more than a belly full of guilt,” Ty pointed out. 

“That’s what I got the vodka for,” Anders informed him. “It’s in the freezer.” 

Ty turned around and stared at him, “you have a concussion Anders, are you out of your mind?” 

“That just means it’ll take less vodka,” he shrugged. 

“You’re not having any alcohol,” Ty told him firmly. “I didn’t spend all night waking you up because it was so much fun.”

“It wasn’t for me, I can tell you that much,” Anders pouted. “I’m fucking exhausted and feel like crap. Why couldn’t you just let me sleep?” 

“Again, concussion,” Ty sighed exasperated. “You really don’t get it, do you?” 

“Sleep is good, alcohol is good, concussion makes everything crap. Good stuff makes crap stuff better, so no, I don’t get it,” Anders confirmed. 

“Sometimes I wonder how you’ve managed to survive this long,” Ty sighed. “Look, Dawn picked up some potato before so I can cook, I’ll make lunch for all three of us. And if you want to, you can sleep some more, but no alcohol Anders, I mean that.” 

“Fine,” Anders made a sour face, but made himself more comfortable on the couch.

“I’m stepping out to get the stuff,” Ty told him. “And don’t even think about alcohol, I’m serious here, don’t even think about it, because I know how stupid you can be, and I know you well enough not to know your word means shit. But you know I mean this, if you even touch as much as a beer, I will make sure you regret it Anders, and you know I can do that.” 

“Fine already, I said I wouldn’t,” Anders half snaps. “Jesus Ty, give it a rest. I’m not a fucking kid.” 

“Anders, seriously, would you trust yourself on this?” Ty challenges, grinning as the scowl falls from Anders face. 

“That’s not fair,” he pouts. 

Smiling to himself Ty steps out to head to the corner store. It doesn’t take him long to get what he needs and head on back. 

Anders is still on the couch when he gets back, a miserable look on his face but Ty knows it’s the guilt more than anything else. He’s well aware of the fact that Anders who likes to make people think he do not care can tear himself apart with guilt trips. He might not do it all that often, but when he does, he’s worse than Mike. 

Rummaging around in his cupboards Ty finds the cupcake tray. Anders might not bake more than once in seven naughty winters, but he loves cupcakes and has procured a tray at some point. Ty’s already used it a few times and sometimes wonders if that’s the reason why Anders got it. 

Now he takes the empty mixture bowl to Anders together with a spoon. “Want to clean out the bowl?” he offers. 

“No thanks,” Anders shakes his head lightly. 

“You know, for someone who keeps complaining about Mike worrying and all that shit, you do it a lot yourself,” Ty reminds him as he heads back to the kitchen area. 

“Fuck off,” Anders closes his eyes and tries to get back to sleep. 

“Just try not to beat yourself up okay?” Ty urges. “It wasn’t your fault Anders.” 

“Fuck off!” this time there is an almost desperate tone to Anders’ voice so Ty does not say anything more about it. Instead he continues with the cupcakes. Making the icing and keeping an eye on the ones in the oven. By the time they’re ready Anders has curled up a bit more on the couch and his face is drawn as if he’s in pain. 

“Hey, Anders, how are you doing really?” Ty frowns. 

“Just fucking great,” he mutters. “Leave me alone.” Ty nods slowly, backing off for the moment. It never works to push yourself on Anders. 

He looks a little better by the time Dawn comes and Ty has made them lunch but it’s clear that he’s not much for company. So Ty hands him a plate to eat on the couch while he and Dawn sits at the table. Though he barely touches the rest of the food Ty is pleased that he finishes most of the mashed potato. Taking the plate away Ty also fetches the cupcakes and those he takes to the couch. It takes a while, because his brother is determined not to enjoy it, but once he has torn the cupcake into small pieces and eaten one, he slowly starts eating the rest of them too. 

Ty notices that he’s just finishing when the door opens and he looks up even though Anders do not appear to care. Mike enters, heading for Anders and looking him over carefully. “How are you doing bro?” 

“Fucking great,” Anders mutters, wrapping his arms around himself and Mike gives him a sympathetic look. 

“I went past the vet Anders, looked in on Cupid and Eros. They’re fine, and the vet said we can pick them up in a couple of hours.” 

“Sure, whatever,” Anders mutters, not really looking at him. 

Mike is more than a little surprised by his lack of response. “Just how bad are you feeling bro?”

Anders does not answer but roles over so that he’s facing the back of the couch. 

“He’s feeling guilty,” Ty puts in, smiling just a little as he sees Anders’ shoulders tense up. “I think that has him more miserable than the concussion.” 

“Yeah, well you’ve got two dogs that can’t wait to get back here to you,” Mike muses. “That much is obvious. I thought I’d go back and pick them up by myself though. You still need the rest.” 

“Whatever,” Anders knows he can’t pretend not to care, but he also can not bring himself to show just how much he does care. 

Mike sighs softly, knowing his brother too well to fall for it. “I’ll take care of it,” he promises. Anders relaxes just a little, enough to let Mike know what he really feels. “It’ll be fine bro,” he assures him. 

Ty and Anders are alone when he gets back after having picked up the two dogs, and only Ty is in the lounge. 

“He went to bed just after you left,” Ty informs him. “Mike, he really feels terrible about this.” 

“I can’t believe he’d go to bed and not see them though,” Mike frowns. “It doesn’t make sense.” 

“He’s decided it’s all his fault,” Ty shrugged. “And he feels awful about it. It’s like he’s so sure they’ll hate him for it he won’t let them close.” 

Mike turned his eyes to the two pups with a small frown on his face. The two of them were a little subdued, moving a little more slowly and there was the occasional whimper of pain, but it was clear that both of them wanted Anders. They were sniffing around the floor, then headed towards the closed bedroom door. Eros scratched at the door with his paw while Cupid whined. Mike could hear a rustle coming from inside the room, but Anders didn’t open the door to let them in. Shaking his head over how silly his brother could be he opened the door and both dogs hurried inside. Cupid sat on his haunches whining and reaching up with his paws towards the mattress. Eros took the cover hanging from the bed into his mouth and pulled backwards. 

Entering after them Mike lifted them up onto the bed, “don’t be a dick Anders. I know you feel guilty, but they don’t care what happened.” 

Cupid burrowed in by Anders’ chest, pressing up against him while Eros was a little restless, sniffing and whining before he settled down. Anders didn’t say anything but Mike wasn’t really surprised. “It wasn’t your fault bro, but try to get some sleep now,” he urged. Hopefully with the pups with him he would be back to normal Mike thought. 

Since they no longer had to stay with him for the concussion both Ty and Mike went home as well. Anders wanted to be left alone and Mike decided it was probably for the best. Intruding on him wouldn’t make anything better. He still called the next day to make sure that he had everything he needed, doubting he would be up to shopping but Anders only insisted that he was fine, then hung up. 

He wouldn’t really speak to any of them but Mike figured it was just because he still felt guilty and didn’t bring it up. 

Dawn who was at the office when he went back looked up surprised when he entered all by himself, Cupid and Eros nowhere around.

“Anders, where are the pups?” she frowned. 

“I need the folder for that bimbo, Dawn” Anders interrupted her as he made his way to his desk.

“Anders?” she frowned. His face was tense and drawn as if something was wrong, and he was clearly ignoring her question. 

He ignored her as he went to the coffee machine so she got up and stood beside him. “What’s wrong Anders?” 

“Can we not talk about this?” he demanded, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “We’ve got work to do Dawn. I’d rather focus on that.” 

“Where are Cupid and Eros?” she frowned. “Anders, please answer me.” 

“They’re not here, okay?” he half snapped as he grabbed the coffee and headed to his desk. Taking a deep breath he calmed down a little. “They’re not here anymore Dawn,” he sighed. 

“Anders, no!” her hand flew to her mouth. 

“They got hurt with me, because of me. They deserve better than that, so, they have a new home now,” Anders sighed. 

“You, you sold them?” she frowned confused. 

“No,” he shook his head. “I found them a new home. Dawn, I really do not want to talk about this.” 

“But why?” she pressed. 

“Because I piss people off all the time, and that means someone is going to try to beat the crap out of me again, and I do not want them to get in the way of that,” he stated. “It’s not going to happen Dawn, they’re not gonna suffer because I’m a fucking dick. They’re gone, they’ve got a better home, and I don’t want to hear another word about it.” 

“Sure,” taking a step back she nodded. She can’t remember Anders ever looking so upset before, sad and miserable and she worries about making it worse. He’s focused on his work, refusing to even talk about anything else, but he’s not getting a lot done and she really feels sorry for him. 

When it is lunchtime he refuses to leave the office, but tells her to go. Getting back she knows he hasn’t eaten anything, but now there is a glass of vodka on his desk, and she’s pretty sure it’s not his first one. In just a short period of time she notices how he has emptied the glass, and refilled it. The second time he moves to do this she decides it’s time to step in. Walking over to him she takes the glass away just as he’s about to pour. 

“Dawn,” looking up there’s a hint of something in his voice she does not much care for. 

“I just think maybe you’ve had enough Anders,” she decides. “I know you feel really bad about this, but that’s too much alcohol. You’re still not fully recovered yet.” 

“I’m fine,” he snaps turning away, but he leaves the vodka bottle on the table and she puts it away. 

It is a great relief to her when Ty enters some time before she will head home. 

“Came to see how Anders is doing,” he admits though he stops to smile at her. 

“Not so good,” she muses. 

“Where are the pups?” Ty wants to know as he looks around. Normally they would come running to see who had entered. 

“You’ll have to ask Anders,” she tells him quietly and Ty frowns before stepping further into the office. 

“Fuck off Ty,” Anders does not even look up as he addresses his brother.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Ty frowns. “I came to see how you’re doing bro, I get that you probably don’t feel very good yet, but that’s fucking rude, even for you.” 

“Whatever, now piss off,” Anders tells him, still keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him. 

“I came to see if you were okay,” Ty steps closer. “There is no need for this Anders.”

“I’m not okay,” finally he looks up. “I feel like shit, and I bet you’re really happy to hear that.” 

“Why the fuck do you always have to be such a prick?” Ty snaps turning around, then he notices what’s so wrong with the office. Every single trace of the dogs are gone. No food bowls or water bowls, no toys on the floor. Every single dog hair has been removed and he does not like what that tells him. Turning back around again he faces his brother. “Anders, where are the pups.” 

“Piss off Ty, get the fuck out of here!” Anders snaps, his eyes going to his desk again. 

“Where are they Anders, what did you do?” he demands, stepping closer. He’s enough taller than Anders so that he can loom over him. Grabbing his arm in an iron grip he watches Anders squirm. “What did you do Anders?”

“It’s nothing to do with you, so fuck off Ty!” Anders snaps angrily and Dawn takes a step back even though she’s nowhere near them. It’s so rare to hear Anders get mad like that. He usually always keeps calm, even when you know he’s mad. 

“Okay,” Ty makes an effort to calm himself down. “Just tell me what’s going on Anders, because right now, you’re making me worried bro.” 

“I’m not gonna talk about it, I didn’t ask you to come here and put your nose in my business,” Anders tells him sharply. 

“The dogs are my business too, so tell me what the fuck you did to them,” he demands and Anders pulls free with an effort. “Anders!” he snaps as Anders makes a break for the bathroom. Ty follows after him and arrives in time to see him retch, then seeing him put a hand to his forehead he realizes that Anders still isn’t quite over the concussion, and being this upset apparently has triggered a fit of nausea. 

“Are you okay Anders?” he asks as he grabs a towel from a rack and soaks it, holding it to the back of Anders neck, worried about the dry heaves that sounds like Anders is literally trying to wring himself inside out. “Maybe we should go past the hospital.” 

“Just leave it the fuck alone!” Anders snaps, coughing while Dawn hoovers in the background. Unsure of what to do. 

“Anders, I know how much you love them, so this is making me really worried,” Ty admits. “I just want to know bro.” 

“Do you want me to explain?” Dawn asks carefully as Anders stumbles to his feet. He gives a small nod and heads back into the office, sinking down on the couch. 

“I don’t know where they are, but he gave them away,” Dawn tells Ty. “He says it’s because he’s worried about someone else attacking him and they being hurt. I knew he was upset about it, but I didn’t know he would do that.” 

“He gave them away?” Ty blinks. “I can’t believe that, you saw how much he loved them.” 

“I think he loved them too much,” Dawn muses. “He’s so scared of them being hurt, and so miserable without them, and now he won’t even let me talk about them. It’s like he thinks he can pretend they were never here and it won’t hurt so much.” 

“Knowing Anders, that’s probably what he thinks,” Ty sighs. “He thinks he can protect himself, but it’s shit. That prick beating him had nothing to do with the dogs, could have happened for any other reason.”

“But they tried to protect him,” Dawn sighs. “It doesn’t make sense to me either Ty, and I’m worried. I’m really worried. He wouldn’t eat anything, but he started drinking, more than usual.” 

“Alright, well, he’s too pissed at me right now, but I’ll let Mike know and if it gets worse you can call him,” he decides. 

“That’s good,” she nodded. “I know he drinks too much, but normally he doesn’t sit downing glass after glass of vodka.” 

“He should have just kept the dogs, it really wasn’t his fault,” Ty sighed. “He’s just a fucking idiot. 

“I wish I had realized he felt that guilty for it,” Dawn sighed. “They were good for him Ty, they really were, and I don’t see how they could get a better home. He really took so good care of them, always putting them first.” 

“I guess in a way, that’s what he did now too,” Ty sighed. “Only it was a shit stupid thing to do. Nothing we can do about it now though. I’ll let Mike know, and if you can’t handle Anders, you give him a ring, yeah?” 

“I will,” she nods. 

Anders though is very easy to handle as such for the rest of the day, he stays on the couch, too miserable to really do anything. His body is aching with the aftereffects of being sick, and his head is throbbing from all the tension as well as the concussion. Every sound is torture but Dawn tries to be quiet. 

“Anders, I’m going out for a few minutes, will you be okay?” she finally asks and he nods. 

“You can take the rest of the day off Dawn,” he mumbles quietly. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she’s truly worried about Anders. She’s worked for him long enough to know what a migraine looks like, and she’s really not surprised. The emotional stress on top of the injury is taking a heavy toll on him. 

When she returns she runs up some cold water in the sink and adds a few drops from a tiny bottle before soaking a cloth in it. Wringing out most of the water she takes it back to Anders. 

“Anders, this will make you feel better, okay?” she do not want to surprise him, but places the cloth on his forehead and he takes a deep breath. 

“Smells nice,” he mumbles. 

“Lavender, it will help,” she states softly. 

“Dawn, you’re supposed to be pissed when I do something stupid like that,” he opens his eyes, and he looks decidedly worried she thinks. “I was a dick and drank too much during business hours. You’re supposed to yell at me and threaten to quit, not be nice to me.” 

“I don’t think you’re over the concussion fully Anders,” she admits. “And drinking that much was stupid. I doubt you’ve eaten which makes it worse. But I’m not going to yell at you this time.” 

“Why not, deserve it,” he decided. 

“Anders, giving up the dogs was a very unselfish thing of you to do, but I still think you did it for all the wrong reason, and I wish you hadn’t. What will it take for you to believe what happened wasn’t your fault? You couldn’t have known a client would attack you, a client from a non-violence campaign no less. There is no way you could have known, and yes, they got hurt, but they got hurt because they tried to protect you, which they did because they love you.” 

“And the next time I do something shit stupid and they get hurt again?” he mumbled. “You know I will Dawn, I always do. I’ll be a dick, and either a client will attack me, or someone else will, and they’ll get hurt. I’m not gonna let that happen, they deserve so much better than that.” 

“And what about you?” she sat down on the edge of the couch to make it easier to talk to him. “Don’t you deserve better?” 

“No,” he stated and she frowned. “I got more than I deserve, I got you, and you shouldn’t care shit about me. I’m a dick of a boss, a fucking wanker who uses you and make you do all kind of stuff I’ve no right to ask of you. And you’re stupid for caring and staying. You should quit Dawn, find yourself a job for someone who deserve you.” 

“You want me to work for some snob who think women are only good for typing out letters, file away documents and fetch coffee?” she demanded. “No thank you Anders. You are a prick, but at least you believe in what I can do.” 

“No, I’m just too stupid to be able to do them myself,” he sighed. 

“I don’t think this is a conversation you need right now,” she decided. “But when it comes to working for a better boss, as far as I’m concerned I already do.” She stood again and headed back to her desk to see if she could get some work done. By the time she was finished for the day Anders was still on the couch with the wet cloth on his forehead. She had re-soaked it a couple of times for him. He had tried to get up and back to work himself, but within a few minutes he was back on the couch. 

“Anders, it’s time to go home now,” she called softly and he made an effort to sit up. 

“Dawn, do you think you could call me a taxi?” he pleaded. “Don’t really think I’m up to driving.” 

“I don’t want you anywhere near the wheel,” she confirmed. “I’ll take you home.” 

“You don’t have to do that Dawn,” he had taken his shoes off before and now almost moaned as he had to bend down to pull them on. 

“Anders, I’m not sure you can even take care of yourself right now,” she mused. “So I’m taking you home, and I’ll make something for us to eat, because you really need something.” 

“I can manage,” he mumbled, finally having his shoes on. 

“Not right now, come on,” she slipped her arm behind his back to support him. It was what Anders needed, it was what the dogs had done, supported him. Anders was the way he was partially because he felt he was alone. No one was there for him and no one cared about him, he was certain of it and sometimes Dawn could see how he got that belief. 

Giving the dogs away had to be one of the most unselfish acts Anders had ever performed and while she continued to wish he hadn’t, she was very proud of him for doing it. What worried her was that he refused to talk about them, or even admit they had ever been there, as if the pain never went away. She would never have known where they were if it hadn’t been for a postcard from a local orphanage. 

He had made sure they had a new home where they would never have to worry about not being loved. 

He had made sure of it because Anders really loved his dogs. 

He loved them enough that he rather broke his own heart then saw them hurt. 

It helped Dawn to learn a little more about her boss and who he really was, the part of himself he often tried to hide to protect. 

She was glad to learn it.

The two dogs would never lack for love where they were, but she always believed that they would miss Anders.

The End

Thank you all for sticking with this, my humble apologies for how it dragged on, real life is not always as fun as it souns. That being said, please comment, Jeremy Cricket is hungry....


End file.
